Guía para Perder a un Rubio
by alessandra98
Summary: El plan infalible de Ino parece no tener ningun efecto sobre Naruto. NaruIno. AU.[Epílogo Editado]
1. Paso 1

_Nuevo NaruIno porque ahora tengo una pequeña obsesión con ellos. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Guía para Perder a un Rubio**

 **Paso 1: Situación sentimental**

Ino tenía una regla: nunca decir que no a un chico que le pidiese una cita. No es que ella fuese fácil, al contrario. Pero sí el muchacho había tenido el valor de pararse frente a ella e invitarla a salir, entonces merecía una positiva.

Dado que ella era una de las chicas más bonitas de la universidad y en combinación con esta regla, la Yamanaka se encontraba a sí misma de cita en cita cada fin de semana. Algunas eran placenteras, otras eran muy extrañas… pero nunca, _nunca_ , el chico que le gustaba se había acercado a hablarle. Por lo cual, por más amena que alguna de las citas fuesen, ella nunca estaba interesada en darles una segunda oportunidad.

¿Acaso decir que no a la segunda cita no iba contra su regla? Sí, era una contradicción. Pero verán, nunca nadie le había pedido para salir de nuevo después de la primera velada juntos.

¿Cómo? Pues gracias a su infalible plan. Con el transcurso de los años Ino había estudiado a los diferentes individuos del sexo masculino, y a pesar de sus diferencias, todos tenían algo en común: no les gusta cuando una chica es muy intensa.

Y esa era su carta mágica, la que siempre le traía la victoria cuando la jugaba. Solo pregúntenle a cualquiera que haya salido con la rubia. Todos dirían lo mismo: _Yamanaka es una psicótica, neurótica, pegajosa y chillona… La chica puede tener un cuerpazo, pero ni por eso valdría la pena someterse a una hora más de tortura junto a ella._

Lo cual no era cierto en vida real- quizás sí la parte de chillona- pero es que ella era una gran actriz. Sí el chico de sus sueños alguna vez la invitara a salir, ella _jamás_ actuaría de esa manera. No, esa escenita que le montaba a sus pretendientes era exclusivamente para asustarlos y alejarlos de ella. Así no tenía que ser grosera y declinar sus invitaciones, y a la vez le quedaba el camino libre por sí _él_ algún día se fijase en ella.

xoxo

Se terminó de aplicar el rímel que alargaba aún más sus ya largas pestañas. Escogió un labial color cereza y lo aplicó sobre sus carnosos labios. Sopló un beso a su propio reflejo en el espejo de la cómoda de su dormitorio. Como siempre, lucía espectacular.

Era viernes por la noche y tenía otra cita. Otra de sus muy importantes reglas era siempre verse bien. No importase sí la cita no tuviese futuro, o que no sintiese el menor interés hacia el chico con el que compartiría la velada. Ino Yamanaka siempre debía lucir hermosa.

El día anterior su ex-compañero de clase de Introducción a Psicología la había invitado a salir. A Ino de hecho le agradaba el chico, pero como amigo.

Naruto Uzumaki era un estudiante de primer año, al igual que ella, pero estudiaba la carrera de ciencias políticas. Introducción a psicología era una de las materias electivas que muchos de los alumnos de primer año tomaban al considerarla una 'clase fácil', pero podía significar un reto para algunos.

Lo cual le pasó al escandaloso rubio. Ino, que se sentaba en la banca junto a él, se compadeció cuando este recibió la nota de su primer examen y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Ella era una estudiante de psicología, la materia era de gran interés para ella, por lo que no sería una molestia tomarse tiempo para estudiar con el otro rubio.

Naruto era muy alegre, pero había algo de él que le causaba lástima. Más entrado el semestre, una noche en la biblioteca, descubrió que era huérfano. En parte podía identificarse con él, ya que ella nunca había conocido a su madre, pero su padre era ejemplar y no tenía queja. Desde ese entonces, procuró en convertirse en una buena amiga para el chico.

Actualmente cursaban el segundo semestre de su primer año, ya no tomaban ninguna clase juntos, pero todavía se reunían de vez en cuando a estudiar en la biblioteca o tomar café.

Naruto le había presentado a la chica que ahora era su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, y también al chico de sus sueños, Sasuke Uchiha. Eran un trío algo disparejo, pero al parecer se conocían desde secundaria y su amistad los había llevado a la misma universidad.

Ino aprovechaba de la conexión que tenía con el rubio para acercarse a su misterioso amigo, iba a todas las fiestas a las que Naruto la invitaba, a los conciertos, eventos deportivos… pero el Uchiha nunca le hacía caso. De hecho, el pelinegro parecía desinteresado de todo el mundo alrededor suyo. Pero ella no se rendiría. Algún día él sería suyo.

Que Naruto la hubiese invitado a salir la había impactado tanto. Primero, que podría interferir con su plan de conquistar a Sasuke. Segundo, que Naruto era su amigo y no quería lastimarlo. Por eso esa noche, no sería tan exageradamente loca con él.

El Uzumaki era un buen muchacho, muy hiperactivo, alegre, se podía decir que era atractivo… pero no de la manera que Sasuke Uchiha lo era. Y bueno, era rubio. Sí, su cabello era más color mantequilla y el de ella, platino, pero rubio al final. Y ella tenía otra regla, nunca enamorarse de alguien rubio.

xoxo

-¿ A dónde me llevarás, Naruto?-preguntó colgándose del brazo del joven más alto.

Tenía que admitir que el rubio se veía muy bien esa noche. No llevaba una de sus características camisetas naranja chillón y pantalones negros, y eso solo ya era mucha mejora.

Y también olía bien. Muy bien. Ino se encontró pegándose un poco más a su lado. Creció en una floristería, rodeada de deliciosos aromas florales, y los buenos olores eran su debilidad. Pero a lo mejor Sasuke olía mejor.

-Es una sorpresa- contestó el chico con una sonrisa. Ino lo miró curiosa y sonrió. Esperaría a que llegaran al lugar para poner en práctica su plan.

Sus ojos color turquesa se iluminaron con las luces del muelle de Konoha. Estaba entrando la noche, y el lugar se veía hermoso.

-Naruto- susurró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-Dijiste que nunca habías venido a la feria en el muelle, así que pensé que te gustaría- a Ino le impresionó que recordase eso, lo habían hablado un semestre atrás. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios –No me equivoque, ttebayo.

Cuando Naruto hisz para agarrar su mano, Ino se alejó rápidamente. Había dejado esta situación alargarse innecesariamente, mejor empezar pronto.

-¡Tomémonos una foto!- chilló en una voz extremadamente aguda. Naruto alzó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de tono, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ino detuvo a un chico que pasaba por a lado suyo y pidió que tomase la foto de ellos. Se abrazó de la cintura del rubio con un brazo, y colocó su mano libre sobre su cadera, ladeó un poco su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente…

 ** _Típica pose de niña tonta: listo._**

El joven tomó un par de fotos y cuando extendió su mano para devolver el celular a su dueña, la rubia lo detuvo.

-Espera, ahora toma una de este otro ángulo- el desconocido aceptó, pero al parecer Ino todavía necesitaba más fotos. –Y ahora, ¿puedes tomar un par con diferentes filtros?

 ** _Tomarse mil fotos exactamente iguales: listo._**

-Ehh.. Ino, creo que así está bien.- intervino Naruto que parecía un poco avergonzado. Ino lo miró con expresión ofendida.

-Está bien, sí tanto te molesta- tomó su celular y lo guardó en su cartera. Agradeció al muchacho, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las atracciones sin esperar a Naruto.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero por dentro reía…oh, esto de verdad que le divertía. Como era de esperar, Naruto no tardó en alcanzarla.

-Oye, no es que me moleste tomarme fotos contigo, pero me daba pena con el chico.

-Ok- respondió ella, 'indignada'. –Supongo que es más importante que yo…

Naruto no entendía lo que estaba pasando con ella. Ino era una chica bastante mimada y él estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero ahora estaba actuando extremadamente sentimental.

-Perdóname- cedió, no iba a dejar que su cita se arruinase tan poco. Ino le gustaba desde que la conoció, ella fue la primera persona que fue amable con él en la universidad, y había esperado mucho tiempo por una oportunidad para salir con ella. -¿Quieres algodón de dulce?

Estaba decidido, Naruto no sería fácil de espantar. Pero ella tenía muchas armas más en su arsenal. Miró hacia el puesto de algodón de dulce que Naruto señalaba.

-No, mejor palomitas acarameladas.

 ** _Hacerse la difícil: listo._**

En todo el muelle, solo un lugar vendía dichas palomitas. Les tomó casi diez minutos encontrarlo, más la fila de quince. Al fin tocó su turno de ordenar.

-Dos palomitas acarameladas- pidió Naruto, sacando su billetera.

-Sabes, de hecho… ahora se me antojó un corn dog. No he cenado.

 ** _Mostrarse indecisa: listo._**

-Corn dogs en el otro puesto- indicó la mujer detrás del contador, su dedo señalando otro puesto con una fila dos veces más larga de la que acababan de hacer.

Ino escuchó a Naruto suspirar, pero eso fue todo. Diligentemente el rubio caminó hasta el final de la nueva fila.

La Yamanaka no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por ser tan dura con su amigo. Nadie nunca había durado tanto tiempo, y Naruto estaba siendo muy paciente. Pero para el final de la noche el Uzumaki decidiría que era mejor dejar su relación como estaba, en amistad.

¿Qué le había picado a Ino? Estaba comportándose ridículamente. Quizás era porque tenía hambre… alguna vez leyó en la internet que las mujeres hambrientas eran muy peligrosas. Sí, esa tenía que ser la explicación. Una vez y comiese todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Mmm, está delicioso- murmuró Ino, dando otra mordida a su corn dog. Justo cuando introdujo la salchicha a su boca hizo directo contacto visual con su pretendiente.

 ** _Actuar sugestivamente para incomodarlo: listo._**

Naruto tragó en seco, y miró hacia otro lado, mirar a cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen los labios rodeando ese corn dog. No era el momento ni el lugar para tener pensamientos inapropiados.

-Hey mira, no hay fila para las pistolas de agua…-la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta el puesto de juegos. Aquel era su juego favorito de los carnavales. –Te advierto, soy muy competitivo.

Ino se sentó en el asiento junto a él, olvidando su plan por un momento. A ella también le gustaba ese juego.

–Y yo te advierto que soy muy buena en esto- refutó fanfarronamente. Naruto le sonrió de medio lado y al sonar la campanita los dos apuntaron al blanco frente a ellos, que era la boca de un payaso conectada a un globo vacío.

El punto del juego era llenar el globo con agua hasta hacerlo estallar antes de que sonara la segunda campanita.

-¡Sí!- gritó Ino, cuando su globo estalló. Como era típico de ella, se volvió hacia Naruto y le sacó la lengua.

-Dos de tres- desafió el rubio, que no se iba a dejar vencer.

Veinte minutos después, el hombre encargado del juego tuvo que pedirles que se retirasen porque otras personas también querían que jugar.

-Empate- refunfuñó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-No, estoy seguro de que yo gané- contrarrestó él –Tendremos que dejar la revancha para la próxima.

Sus palabras la congelaron. No, no podía haber una próxima. Pero no pudo reaccionar, Naruto la tenía agarrada de la mano y la estaba guiando hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Estaba teniendo la cita de sus sueños...y de hecho no la estaba pasando mal.

Pero no era Sasuke.

Era hora de recurrir a la artillería pesada.

Entró a la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, seguida de Naruto. El rubio se sentó a su lado. Ino podía ver que estaba nervioso, y más tarde descubriría por qué.

La rueda comenzó a girar, y su cabina se empezó a elevar. Instintivamente Ino se acercó hacia el rubio, algo asustada de las alturas. El brazo de Naruto que se posó sobre sus hombros la tranquilizó, y cuando llegaron a la cima y contemplaron la hermosa vista del mar y las luces del puerto brillando bajo ellos, se sintió completamente en paz. Era hermoso.

 _Ok, Naruto. Es hora._ Se dijo el chico, sus manos le sudaban y tenía el estómago vuelto un nudo. Pero no iba a encontrar un momento más romántico que aquel.

Aprovechando que Ino estaba distraída, tomó su mentón, giró su cabeza hacia él y la besó. Nada muy atrevido, solo un ligero y corto roce de sus labios. 'Tanteando las aguas'.

Ino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa (no estaba segura de cuando los había cerrado). ¿Naruto la había besado? ¿De verdad había pasado? ¿Por qué sus labios cosquilleaban de esa manera?

Oficialmente esto se había salido de sus manos. Tenía que actuar.

-¿Naruto?

-¿Hm?- él todavía estaba pensando en lo suaves que se sintieron los labios de Ino bajo los suyos.

-Tomémonos un selfie.

 _ **Arruinar el perfecto momento romaántico: listo.**_

-¿Qué?- la miró sorprendido. -¿Ahora?

Pensó que la rubia pediría otro beso o algo así, pero no, solo más fotos.

Ella le entregó su teléfono, ya que 'sus brazos eran más largos'. Ino se acomodó muy cerca de él, sus cabezas lado a lado. Y Naruto sonrió, no había nada de malo con querer documentar ese momento, ¿no?. Había sido uno bonito después de todo.

Devolvió el teléfono a la chica una vez y estuvieron de vuelta en el suelo. Y los siguientes cinco minutos Ino lo ignoró, totalmente absorta en la pequeña pantalla entre sus manos.

 ** _Prestarle más atención a tu teléfono que a él: listo._**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, su cita estaba por terminar y ella no podía esperar a mandar sus mensajes a cuando estuviese de vuelta en su dormitorio.

En ese momento sintió su propio teléfono vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Bueno, ya que ella estaba entretenida con el suyo, no sería grosero sí él revisaba el de él.

Que raro, tenía una notificación de Facebook. Él muy poco usaba las redes sociales. Seguro era una de esas solicitaciones para vidas de Candy crush…

Tocó el símbolo azul.

 _Ino Yamanaka ha cambiado su situación sentimental de soltera a en una relación contigo. ¿Aceptar?_

Casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos. ¿En una relación? ¡Apenas era su primera cita!

Ella lo miraba expectante, y el se sintió incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella quisiese una segunda cita. No había dicho nada después de su beso.

-Te mandé las fotos de hoy. Pon una de tu foto perfil –prácticamente ordenó ella, haciendo uso de su mejor sonrisa de loca de manicomio.

 ** _Hacer su 'relación' pública durante/después de la primera cita: listo._**

No había manera de que Naruto aceptara a eso. Ese grado de intensidad colmaría la paciencia de hasta un monje.

-Ok- respondió el simplemente. Con horror lo vio hacer click en el botón de aceptar en su pantalla.

No.

No.

No.

El tiro le había salido por la culata.

* * *

 **Para el "muelle de Konoha" me inspiré en el muelle de Santa Mónica en California, ¡muy lindo!**

 **Paso dos: ¡Aniversario de Primera Semana Juntos!**

 **Chao!**


	2. Paso 2

**Guía para Perder a un Rubio**

 **Paso dos: ¡Aniversario de Primera Semana Juntos!**

Los sábados por la mañana Sakura e Ino iban al gimnasio por clases de zumba. Ellas vivían en el mismo dormitorio pero Sakura en el tercer piso, y su amiga en el primero. Sakura siempre bajaba hasta el cuarto de Ino y de ahí caminaban hasta la central estudiantil.

Pero cuando Sakura bajó al primer piso e Ino abrió la puerta todavía en piyama y con cara de 'mátame' supo que zumba tendría que esperar. Sakura que ya sabía el motivo, o sea cualquier persona que estuviese en Facebook estaba enterada, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

– Ay Ino – se rió. Entró a la habitación y se recostó en el futon decorativo de la rubia. –Vamos, cuéntame qué pasó.

Ino se tiró dramáticamente sobre su cama, el dorso de su mano sobre su frente. No sabía ni por donde empezar. Abrió la boca para comenzar su monólogo de quejumbres pero fue detenida por el sonido que indicaba una alerta de su teléfono.

– Arghh – gruñó, no tenía ni que revisarlo para saber que era. Toda la noche y esa mañana había estado recibiendo notificaciones de Facebook. Una hora después de que actualizó su estado sentimental en las redes sociales había recibido casi 100 _likes_ y comentarios de "ya era hora", "felicidades", ¡lo sabía!".

¿A qué se refería todo el mundo?

–Sakura…–lloró la rubia – Estoy metida en un lío muy grande.

– No seas tan teatral, cerda. Naruto es un buen partido. Además, ustedes ya parecían pareja.

–¿Qué? – chilló sentándose de golpe. – ¿Estás loca? Claro que no parecíamos.

– Claro que sí – Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino podía ser tan cabeza dura. –Se la pasan juntos.

–Primero que todo, me la paso contigo – se defendió. – Segundo, él y yo somos amigos. ¿Acaso los hombres y las mujeres no pueden ser amigos?

– Eran amigos, ahora son novios – molestó la de los ojos jade. Ino le lanzó una de sus almohadas decorativas.

– ¡Cállate! – Sakura no tardó en devolver el ataque, pegándole a Ino directo en la cara. – ¡Te odio, frente!

– Sabes que me amas – se acomodó en la cama junto a ella y comenzó a trenzar su cabello. Ellas eran medio rivales, pero también muy amigas. Ya había tenido su diversión a costillas de ella, ahora era su turno de escucharla y consolarla. – ¿Vas a decirle la verdad?

Ino dejó que su amiga la peinara, era buena terapia.

–No puedo – murmuró por lo bajito.

–¿Por qué no?

– Porque me ha pedido para salir en otra cita. ¡Auch! –Sakura le acaba de jalar el pelo. – ¿A qué se debió eso?

– Ino esa regla es estúpida, ya te lo he dicho. No tienes obligación con nadie solo porque te invitan a salir. – Ahora miró a Ino a los ojos – Dile la verdad a Naruto, no quiero que lo lastimes.

Sus ojos color jade brillaron con fiereza, pero Ino sabía que tenía razón. Naruto era un buen chico, y no era justo que jugase así con él.

– No te preocupes, después de esta cita no habrá ninguna más. Me encargaré de eso.

Sakura ató el final de la trenza con una liga, sin hacer ningún comentario. Sabía que eso iba a terminar mal. Pero quizás terminaría bien. Sabía que a Naruto le gustaba mucho Ino, y quizás ella lo llegaría a corresponder.

– Hacen una pareja muy linda – comentó finalmente.

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Ino que ahora jugueteaba con su nueva trenza.

– Sí, podrías darle una oportunidad. – honestamente creía que se veían muy tiernos juntos. Los dos rubios y alegres.

– Pero me gusta Sasuke, lo sabes.

– Vas de nuevo con eso de Sasuke. Ni siquiera has hablado con él, no puede gustarte alguien de esa manera.

– ¡No me digas que no me puede gustar! – se molestó Ino. – Solo porque te lo quieres acaparar para ti.

– Deja de ser tan tonta. Ya te he dicho que Sasuke no me gusta. Y créeme, es una persona muy difícil, no te convendría. – era cierto que a ella le había gustado Sasuke en la secundaria, pero se había dado cuenta de que una relación con él sería muy complicada. Sasuke era sinónimo de angustias. Él necesitaba de una chica paciente y sumisa. Cualidades que ella no poseía, y que Ino _definitivamente_ tampoco tenía.

– Te equivocas – respondió testarudamente. – Sasuke y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

–Ok, Ino, como digas – no tenía caso discutir con la rubia cuando esta se le metía una idea en la cabeza. – Pero sí vas a seguir con este crush por Sasuke, entonces termina lo que tienes con Naruto .

–Tranquila, lo haré – le aseguró. Ya había ideado un buen plan para esa tarde. Naruto saldría corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Miró su reloj de muñeca de oro rosa de bisel con brillantes. – Vamos, todavía estamos a tiempo de alcanzar a la clase de Pilates.

– Sí, vamos. Tu trasero se está poniendo muy grande.

– ¡Sakura!

xoxo

Naruto la había invitado a una cita tradicional aquella tarde: cena y cine. Él pasaría por ella en media hora. A medida que los minutos pasaban, el corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho. ¿Estaba ansiosa por ver al rubio? No, lo más seguro era que estaba nerviosa porque esa noche sería una verdadera pesadilla con él.

Cerca de la hora que habían marcado para encontrarse, recibió un mensaje de texto.

" _Ya voy en camino, linda. ¿Lista?"_

" _Sí, ya me falta poco"_

Quince minutos después recibió otro.

" _Ino, estoy aquí"_

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa al leer el mensaje, hora de poner en práctica la primera parte su plan.

" _Sí, ya salgo. Dame 5"_ tecleó y envió la respuesta.

Treinta minutos más tarde.

" _Hey, ¿vienes?"_

Ino sopló sus recién pintadas uñas. Se estaba demorando a propósito. Quizás sería un buen momento para bajar el nuevo software de su laptop…

 **Mentir sobre ya estar arreglada y luego demorarse: listo.**

Oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y cuando abrió Naruto esperaba al otro lado.

–¡Ino! – la abrazó. –Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo. No confío en esos peligro aparatos calientes que las chicas usan en su cabello.

– ¿No estás molesto? – preguntó una muy perpleja Ino. ¡Llevaba esperándola casi 45 minutos!

– No, me alegra que estés bien. ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió todavía en shock.

– Ok, vamos… ¡me muero de hambre, 'ttebayo!

No le quedó de otra que seguirlo.

xoxo

A pesar de ser un chico algo despistado, Naruto era un verdadero caballero. Le abrió la puerta del auto para subir y bajar de este. Sostuvo la puerta del restaurante para ella, y hasta corrió la silla para que ella se sentaría. Ino debía admitir que estaba impresionada.

Además el restaurante que había escogido no estaba nada mal, no era el Ichiraku donde ella había estado segura que la llevaría. Era un local pequeño, de esos contemporáneos que estaban de moda. _Acogedor_.

El mesero trajo los menús y agua, y tomó la orden para sus bebidas y aperitivos. Ino se aseguró de tocar su mano y sonreírle excesivamente, cuando pidió su licuado de fresa.

 **Coquetear con el mesero: listo.**

Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se borró al ver que el rubio no se había percatado de sus acciones, muy concentrado leyendo el menú. Bueno, ya tendría más oportunidades.

– ¿Qué crees que deba ordenar? – preguntó ella ojeando su propio menú. La ensalada de hojas mixtas con queso de cabra, fresas, arándanos y pecanas y vinagreta balsámica se oía muy bien.

–Seguro te gustaría una de sus ensaladas – sugirió Naruto, que sabía que ese era el tipo de comidas que le gustaban a ella.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó ella. Había caído muy fácilmente. De un golpe cerró su menú y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Naruto se sorprendió ante el estruendo y levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una Ino con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, y los ojos aguados. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

– ¡¿Una ensalada?! – hipó algo fuerte .

– Sí, eso es lo que siempre comes en la cafetería. –replicó él algo confuso del por qué de su repentino cambio de actitud.

– ¡Crees que estoy gorda! – acusó sonoramente en el momento que el mesero traía sus bebidas y el pan al ajillo. Ahora aquel hombre y los comensales de mesas próximas miraban al rubio con reproche. – ¡Lo sabía, soy una cerda!

Rompió en llanto sin estupor alguno. Mentalmente agradeció haber tomado teatro como una de sus electivas ese semestre.

 **Armar una escena + inseguridades sobre el peso: listo.**

–No, no, Ino…– Naruto se reprimió mentalmente. ¡Maldita su lengua insensible! –No estás gorda, puedes pedir lo que quieras. Por favor, no te alteres.

Pero ella siguió llorando.

–Ino, no llores. Por favor… te llevaré por helado sí quieres… no creo que estés gorda… Por favor – Ino reía en su interior. Era demasiado divertido ver a Naruto así ofuscado, enredándose con las palabras al tratar de buscar una manera de remediar su inexistente error.

Ella sorbió su nariz y lo miró con fingido recelo.

– ¿No crees que estoy gorda? – el negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

– Eres perfecta – y nuevamente Naruto la dejó perpleja. Había dicho esas palabras con tanta honestidad.

Se limpió las lagrimas falsas con su servilleta de tela.

– Gracias Naruto.

Él extendió su brazo y agarró su mano sobre el mantel. Gesto que causó que Ino se sonrojara.

– Es cierto.

Después de aquello, la cena se pasó amena. Ino se sintió algo culpable por lo que decidió darle un break al pobre.

Hablar con Naruto venía con naturalidad, ya estaban acostumbrados a comer juntos, dejaría su actuación para luego. El resto de la velada se comportó como la misma Ino que siempre era alrededor de él.

xoxo

Se le adelantó a Naruto a la hora de comprar las entradas para el cine, escogiendo la película de su preferencia. Cuando le entregó su boleto al rubio él, por primera vez, protestó.

–¡Esta película es para chicas! – se quejó.

–Tú elegiste el restaurante – argumentó ella simplemente.

 **Hacerlo ver películas románticas: listo.**

Él farfulló algo por lo bajo, pero ya no había que hacer. Como Ino había pagado por los boletos, el compró las palomitas y la soda.

Naruto la siguió hasta la sala de cine asignada. Ella no pudo evitar notar que había comprado una sola soda, tamaño extra grande, pero una sola. Aquello, aunque era algo mínimo, le pareció tan tierno.

Cuando ella iba a las películas siempre se fijaba que las parejas más enamoradas eran las que tomaban del mismo refresco. ¿Estaría Naruto enamorado de ella?, sí lo estuviese eso cambiaría las cosas, ¿no?

No sería tan malo sí el rubio sintiese algo por ella más que sólo atracción.

Se sentó en el asiento que había escogido para ellos al pagar por los boletos, agradeciendo que las luces estuviesen bajas y Naruto no pudiese notar el tinte de sus mejillas.

No, no debía pensar así. Esta 'relación' acabaría esa noche, volverían a ser sólo amigos y ella a esperar por Sasuke.

Los adelantos, todos de dramas y comedias románticas, acabaron dando paso al film principal. Ambos rubios trataron de agarrar palomitas y sus manos se rozaron. _Clásico_. Pero aún así les causó cosquilleos a ambos.

A mitad de película, Naruto la rodeó con su brazo. Había hecho la típica movida de 'estrecharse'. Era un tonto. Un tonto muy dulce.

Las luces del teatro se prendieron después de los repartos finales, e Ino no podía creer la reacción del chico junto a ella. Naruto no estaba aburrido, o fastidiado, o listo para irse… no, el Uzumaki estaba vuelto un mar de lágrimas y mocos.

– Nooo, ¿por qué él tuvo que morir? – sollozó.

– Naruto, es solo una película – trató de consolarla ella, tendiéndole una de las servilletas que le habían sobrado. Él rubio la tomó y se sopló la nariz sonoramente.

–¡No seas desalmada Ino! Es más que una película…Yo ya estaba preparado para que ella muriera, maldito plot twist… ¡él estaba libre de cáncer! – volvió a llorar inconsolablemente.

Ino lo miró con ternura. Al menos ahora sabía que estas películas no funcionarían con él. No para el efecto que ella quería.

– Vamos por ese helado que me prometiste antes – sugirió ella. – Te animará.

 _¿Por qué estaba extendiendo esa cita más de lo necesario?,_ se preguntó. Seguro era porque todavía no se había desecho de Naruto y se había prometido que no pasaría de esa noche.

Definitivamente no era porque quisiese pasar más tiempo con él.

xoxo

Llegó el viernes de esa semana y todavía seguían juntos. Quizás en parte porque Naruto era inmune a sus estrategias, o quizás porque ella no estaba intentando apartarlo con tanto empeño. Pero la noche del día siguiente había una fiesta, y Naruto había mencionado que Sasuke estaría ahí. Y ella necesitaba estar soltera antes de eso.

Al volver a su dormitorio después de los helados, Naruto la había caminado hasta la puerta…Se le colorearon las mejillas al recordar el segundo beso que habían compartido. Muy diferente a aquel en la rueda de la fortuna. Más… _a lo francés_.

¿Le había gustado? ¡No respondería a eso! Pero sí hipotéticamente estuviese obligada a responder, entonces hipotéticamente respondería que sí, le había gustado mucho.

Pero un beso es un beso, lo había disfrutado por las reacciones químicas que sus neuronas inevitablemente producían. Estaba segura de que sí hubiese sido con Sasuke habría sido _transcendental._

Marcó el número de Naruto.

-¡Hola Ino! – respondió él casi de inmediato. –¿Tenemos que hablar todo tiempo por video llamada?

–¡Claro que sí! Sí no es así como sabré todo lo que mi _zorrito_ lindo está haciendo…o sí está con alguna chica.

 **Utilizar irritantes apodos de pareja: listo.**

 **Jugar el papel de novia celosa y 'vigilante': listo.**

–Ino, sí estuviese con alguna chica la escondería antes de contestar. – bromeó. Pero aquello no le causó ninguna gracia a la rubia que bramó molesta (actuado por supuesto, cómo sí a ella le molestaría que él se viese con otras…pff, claro que no… quizás un poquitín.) – Es broma, Ino. ¿Qué pasó?

–Narutin, me muero por verte esta noche.

–¿Esta noche? – preguntó levantando una ceja. –No teníamos planes, por lo que iba a jugar fut con Kiba y los otros.

–¿En la noche de nuestro aniversario? – preguntó con voz muy aguda y cara de ofendida.

– ¿Aniversario? Sólo llevamos una semana juntos – comentó él. Esto de las relaciones de verdad que lo confundía…él pensaba que esos se celebraban una vez al año.

–¡ _Sólo_ una semana! – gritó dramáticamente – Adiós Naruto, diviértete con tus _amigos._

 **Celebrar 'aniversarios' inexistentes y ridículos : listo.**

Colgó la llamada y se hecho a reír sobre su colchón. _Oh, Ino, eres perversa y una genio._

Ignoró las siguientes diez llamadas que Naruto le dedicó, era mejor que pensase que estaba muy dolida. Así cuando se vieran la próxima vez, sería tan fácil terminar.

xoxo

Estaba arreglándose para dormir. Se sentía patética, era viernes por la noche, a penas las nueve y ya estaba en piyama. No le había entusiasmado salir, algo melancólica por no haber oído nada de Naruto en horas. Supuso que ya era oficial, habían terminado. ¡Le había tomado una semana entera pero lo había logrado! Debería sentirse feliz de que su plan hubiese dado frutos, pero aún así…

El golpeteo en la puerta la distrajo. ¿Sería Sakura viniendo a arrastrarla para salir a un bar de karaoke? No estaba de ánimos para tener que hacerse cargo de Sakura cuando esta se embriagara.

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta, solo una rajita para ver quién era. A pesar de estar en un dormitorio seguro, no se podía descartar la posibilidad de que fuese un violador o un asesino. Ella veía _muchos_ shows de crímenes.

Gracias a Kami no era ningún malhechor, pero tampoco era Sakura. La persona que tocaba a su puerta esa noche, era un muy arrepentido Naruto, con un ramo de rosas en las manos, y una caja de chocolates también.

–Feliz aniversario de primera semana juntos, Ino – algo apenado le extendió los presentes. –Perdóname por haber sido tan insensible.

No sabía sí llorar, reír o tirársele encima a abrazarlo. Lo que sabía es que su corazón estaba derretido. Debió saber desde un principio que deshacerse de Naruto no sería fácil, pero no iba a ignorar el sentimiento de alivio y alegría al verlo ahí.

Se vería obligada a tomar medidas más drásticas para lidiar con este asunto. Pero lo haría después de la romántica velada que Naruto había planeado con tan solo pocas horas de aviso.

* * *

(N de A)

¿Cómo dicen palomitas en su país? Las personas mayores en Panamá dicen 'millo', otros dicen 'porcón' (como pop-corn españolizado). Hay muchos venezolanos en Panamá y ellos utilizan la palabra 'cotufas'. La diversidad del idioma español me encanta. Es la misma lengua, pero a veces no tenemos idea de lo que otros quieren decir!

¿Alguien cachó la peli a la que me referí? Todavía lloró cuando me acuerdo de ese final.

 _ **Fairy Tail no kyubi**_ , espero haberte hecho reír con este capi también. _**By J**_ , me alegro que te hay gustado y divertido. _**Desluvyakeane**_ , su primera semana juntos, yay! _**Zumekqi**_ , espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. _**Julia** ,_ Ino no tiene idea en lo que se metió mwjajaj. _**ErickSmoke91**_ , ojalá y con este capi todavía estés enganchado, a veces lo diferente es bueno. **_Otakuro16_ ,** gracias y aquí está el segundo (tuve que recurrir a google a ver que significaba copado jajaja). _**Mia**_ , gracias por tus fieles reviews. Sí, ahora ellos son mi crackpair favorito, pero no abandonaré los demás fics, te lo prometo. _**Usuario865,**_ gracias, aquí está la conti, saludos!

Un beso a todos los que dejaron review y le dieron favorite y follow.

¡Gracias por leer!

Paso tres: ¡Hora de conocer a Papi!

Chao!


	3. Paso 3

**Guía Para Perder a un Rubio**

 **Paso 3: ¡Hora de conocer a Papi!**

Esa noche el teatro estudiantil presentaría una comedia protagonizada por estudiantes. Uno de ellos era su amigo Lee Rock. Lee era un muchacho entusiasta, que amaba las artes marciales pero que actuar también le iba bien gracias a su actitud extrovertida. El chico del corte de cabello de tazón les había regalado boletos a todos sus amigos para la función de estreno. Naruto y ella irían juntos, ya que todavía eran novios, y el rubio pasaría por ella en pocos minutos para primero ir por un bocado antes de la obra.

Ino, por supuesto, había maquinado otro de sus planes para aquella tarde. Abrió un paquetito de kétchup que había agarrado de la cafetería y lo untó en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones blancos (unos viejos, por sí la mancha no salía luego).

Esperó a que el líquido se secará y luego se puso los pantalones, acomodó su blusa denim dentro de ellos y ajustó una correa color café en las trabillas. Peinó su cabello platinado en su característica coleta alta. Se veía tan linda, que lástima que se tendría que cambiar de outfit pronto.

Naruto tocó la puerta de su cuarto y esta vez ella no demoró en contestarle.

–¡Hola, mi amor! – saludó con un ligero beso en los labios. Naruto le devolvió el saludo cariñosamente. Ella salió y le dio la espalda para ponerle llave a su puerta. Segura de que Naruto se percataría de su 'accidente'.

–Ehh…Ino, espera – comenzó él, obviamente incómodo. Ella se volvió hacia él.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Inocentemente. Él se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el suelo. Su cara roja como un tomate. Le tomó un rato responder, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. A Ino le estaba dando algo de lástima con su novio, ya que le tenía cariño y no le gustaba verlo así contrariado. Pero también era divertido.

–Tienes…ehhh… tienes algo en tu pantalón – dijo por fin.

–¿Esto? – preguntó señalando uno de los varios 'cortes' que decoraban la parte frontal de sus pantalones –Es un estilo, tonto.

–No, es eso – replicó él. Se veía frustrado.

–¿Entonces qué? – siguió presionando sus botones, y cuando el no contestó, chilló –¡Vamos dime que se nos hace tarde!

–Creo que te ha venidolaregla – contestó él tan rápido que se comió las pausas entre las palabras. Y ella sabía muy bien lo que había dicho, pero aún así le pidió que se repitiera.

–¡La regla! – gritó el rubio, el sonrojo llegándole hasta las orejas. –Te has manchado el pantalón.

 **Incomodarlo con temas 'femeninos': listo.**

Ino abrió los ojos como platos, giró su cabeza para ver la susodicha mancha. Ahora era su turno de avergonzarse. Bueno de pretender que se avergonzaba.

–Oh por dios –gimió, fingiendo un sonrojo –¡Lo siento tanto!

–No te preocupes, te espero a que te cambies –Ino se derritió internamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente comprensivo? Ella asintió suavemente, y entró a su habitación. Por un momento reconsideró no hacerle lo que tenía planeado como segunda parte de su trama, pero otra parte de ella quería ver hasta donde llegaban los límites de su paciencia. Así sí decidía quedárselo, sabría que sería un novio fiel.

Ok, no. Ella no acababa de tener ese pensamiento. Se regañó mentalmente. Ella sólo estaba poniéndolo aprueba porque quería que él cortase con ella. Rápidamente se cambió a un vestido de vuelo corto y un cardigán, se soltó el cabello, y preparó su mejor cara de angustia. Entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

–Naruto – llamó la atención del paciente muchacho que esperaba recostado a la pared –No podré ir.

–¿Por qué no? – preguntó el empujando la puerta y entrando a la habitación. Era la primera vez que él estaba en su cuarto. De hecho, era la primera vez que algún chico entraba a su habitación. Ella no pudo evitar el nerviosismo que le causó estar ahí los dos solos, con su cama a pocos metros de ellos. –¿Ino?

–Sí –meneó la cabeza, como intentando despojarse de los inapropiados pensamientos dentro de ella. –Es que se me han acabado las toallas sanitarias y los tampones.

La mueca de Naruto al oír esas palabras fue épica. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió como sí ella acabase de decir una palabrota. _Hombres_.

–¿Y no le puedes pedir a Sakura? – trató de buscar una solución a su problema.

–Ya le escribí, pero está ocupada en la biblioteca – mintió. Últimamente mentir le venía tan fácil. Considerando que ni siquiera tenía el período.

–¿Estás segura de que no tienes ni uno? – ella negó con la cabeza.

–Al menos…–comenzó Ino –Al menos de que tú vayas a la tienda en la central estudiantil y me compres un paquete. Mira, te puedo dar para que lo compres.

Caminó hasta su bolso para buscar su billetera. Aprovechó el instante que estuvo de espaldas a él para soltar una risa muda. Sí algo había aprendido de su padre soltero es que una de las cosas que más incomodan a los hombres es tener que poner un pie en el pasillo de los productos de higiene femenina. Y sí Inoichi no había sido capaz de superar su fobia por su única hija cuando ella se desarrolló y tuvo que pedirle a una empleada en la tienda que escogiese por él, estaba segura de que Naruto tampoco podría hacerlo por una chica que llevaba viendo por dos semanas.

– ¿No puedes ir tú? – gimoteó él.

– Claro que no, que pasa sí me vuelvo a manchar de camino a allá – refutó. El rubio tenía la mirada clavada en sus uñas. – No te preocupes me quedaré aquí hasta que Sakura regrese. Diviértete en la obra.

Su tono fue final, mezclado con un deje de decepción. Sí el rubio hubiese tenido la menor pizca de conocimiento de la mente femenina hubiese captado que lo estaba manipulando, y quizás se hubiese ido. Pero Naruto era Naruto.

–Está bien, iré – dijo después de tomar un hondo respiro que Ino interpretó como una manera de llenarse de paciencia. O quizás de valor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–¿Es en serio?

– Sí, es en serio. Pero me debes una – advirtió él antes de salir. Ino miró a la puerta sin comprender. Naruto tenía que ser el mejor novio en el mundo.

 **Hacerlo comprarte tampones: ¿listo?**

xoxo

–¿Te gustó la obra? – preguntó Naruto cuando caminaban de vuelta a su dormitorio. Iban agarrados de mano pero Ino estaba completamente distraída.

–Ajá – respondió. La verdad es que ni había prestado atención, ya que dos filas delante de ellos se habían sentado Sasuke y… Hinata Hyuuga. No había pasado nada entre ellos que le indicasen que fueran pareja, no iban agarrados de las manos, no hablaron en el intermedio, él no le rodeó los hombros con su brazo; pero el simple hecho de que hubiesen llegado juntos y al final, partido juntos daba mucho que decir.

Hinata era una chica muy bonita, con ese aura de inocencia y pureza que la rodeaba, venía de una familia adinerada y respetada, y además era una de esas personas que todo el mundo quería a pesar de su timidez. Sí en cualquier otra situación Ino se hubiese tenido que comparar con la Hyuuga, no se hubiese sentido insegura. Eran polos opuestos, pero cada una era un buen partido a su manera. Sin embargo, después de haberla visto con el chico de sus sueños no pudo evitar sentirse inferior a ella.

– ¿Estás bien? – la preocupación de Naruto la trajo de vuelta al presente.

– ¿Sasuke está saliendo con Hinata? – respondió con otra pregunta. Naruto soltó su mano e Ino lo miró con sorpresa.

– No lo sé – respondió secamente. ¿Le habría molestado la pregunta? No creía que él estuviese enterado de el crush que ella tenía por el Uchiha, con excepción de Sakura nadie más sabía y ella confiaba en el silencio de su amiga.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Llegaron a la entrada de su dormitorio, como era de noche él la había acompañado hasta ahí.

– Naruto, ¿quieres pasar? – ofreció ella. Ino todavía estaba consternada por lo de Sasuke y Hinata, pero no por eso había dejado de percatar que el ánimo del rubio había cambiado y quería componer eso.

– Ya es tarde – se excusó él, mirando a su reloj. Ella pensó que no le decepcionaría que Naruto le diese una negativa ya que sólo había preguntado para ser cortés, mas sintió algo pesado en su pecho cuando sucedió. –Buenas noches, Ino.

–¿No hay beso de despedida esta noche? – coqueteó ella. Naruto sonrió, e Ino se alegró por ello. El rubio cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Cuando sus labios se unieron, Ino volvió a sentir esa chispa que se encendía cada vez que él la besaba. Ella jadeó ante el contacto y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca.

El beso acabó mucho antes de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, ya que la risa de alguna chica que acababa de salir del dormitorio los separó. A ninguno de los dos le importaba mucho demostrar afecto en público, pero habían normas en el campus con respecto al mismo.

–Ahora sí, Ino, buenas noches – ella sonrió porque al menos ahora él se veía como el Naruto de siempre.

–Buenas noches, Naruto – respondió. En un acto que la sorprendió hasta a ella misma, lo abrazó y le robó un último beso –Hasta mañana.

De repente, todo el asunto de Sasuke y Hinata se había esfumado de su mente.

xoxo

–¿Hinata está saliendo con Sasuke? – a pesar de todo, eso fue lo primero que preguntó a Sakura esa mañana camino a clases.

– No es oficial, pero creo que sí – respondió sin rodeos. –Pensé que terminarías con Naruto semanas atrás, Ino. ¿Lo hiciste anoche?

La rubia no necesitaba un sermón esa mañana. Sabía que Sakura estaba velando por su mejor amigo, y quizás también por ella, pero no tenía idea de lo difícil que había resultado tratar de deshacerse del rubio.

–¡Ino! – reprimió cuando ella no contestó. – Es obvio que todavía te atrae Sasuke. Por qué, no lo sé. Pero estás aplazando esto demasiado. Te juro que sí lo lastimas…

–¿Naruto lo sabe? – la interrumpió. Sakura alzó una ceja – Que sí me gusta Sasuke.

– No que yo sepa. Pero él no es estúpido y sí siempre le estás hablando de él es probable que se de cuenta.

– No lo hago – la noche anterior había sido la única vez que había preguntado algo referente al pelinegro. Por lo general si hablaban del chico, era porque Naruto lo traía a conversación.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo terminarás con él? – insistió, déjaselo a Sakura para ponerla de malhumor antes de las nueve.

–No sé, después de este fin de semana – se equivocó al creer que esto detendría el interrogatorio de Haruno.

–¿Qué hay este fin de semana?

– Mis mejores amigos, los que estudian en Suna y Kumo, estarán viajando a mi ciudad natal. Tenía planeado ir, ya que muero por conocer a sus novias…pero al parecer papi se enteró de que estoy saliendo con alguien y quiere que traiga a Naruto conmigo.

Sakura se paró en seco. Ino estaba loca. Ella solo había conocido a su padre una vez el semestre pasado cuando la universidad organizaba el 'fin de semana familiar'. Sí algo había notado es que Inoichi Yamanaka era _excesivamente_ sobreprotector de Ino, lo que era lógico dado a lo mimada y caprichosa que esto era. El hombre había puesto a Sakura nerviosa cuando se Ino se le presentó, literalmente se sintió como en un interrogatorio policial con las mil y un preguntas que le hizo para asegurarse de que era una persona a la que confiar a su hija. Naruto podía ser el mejor chico del universo, pero estaba segura de que no mediría los estándares impuestos por el Yamanaka.

–Tu padre…

– Naruto estará bien – aseguró – Papi fue quién pidió conocerlo, no creo que le vaya a hacer algo. Además, después de esto, créeme, Naruto no querrá saber más de mi. ¿Qué tipo de loca te pide conocer a su familia después de dos semanas juntos?

 _Tres_ , pensó Sakura. Ya llevaban casi tres semanas juntos. Ino hablaba de Sasuke y de cómo terminaría con Naruto, pero por sus acciones Sakura diría que de hecho le estaba comenzando a gustar el rubio.

xoxo

– ¿Tu padre quiere conocerme? – preguntó Naruto bajito. Estaban en la biblioteca, por lo que se suponía que ni debían estar hablando.

–Sí, este fin de semana.

–¡¿Este fin de semana?! – gritó tan alto que se llevó una agria mirada de la bibliotecaria.

– Mis mejores amigos también traerán a sus novias – el rostro de Naruto se suavizó. –Nuestras familias son muy unidas, así que significaría mucho par mi sí pudieses venir.

Había hablado con honestidad, no quería ser la única de su trío que llegaba sin pareja. Pero también quería compartir eso con él. Su familia era algo muy importante para ella.

–Está bien– susurró Naruto. –Pero ahora me debes dos – agregó con un guiño.

Ino se preguntó como estaría él planeando que ella le 'pagase' de vuelta.

xoxo

Ino era de Konoha Oeste, a una hora y media de la universidad. Partirían ese viernes después de la última clase Naruto, él había ofrecido a conducir, pero ella insistió en que se sabía el camino de memoria y sería más rápido sí ella lo hacía.

Así que a la una, Ino pasó por él en su _Beetle_ convertible color rosa que su papi le había regalado en su graduación de secundaria.

–Este auto es tan tú – comentó Naruto cuando se subió al asiento de copiloto. –Pero me sorprende que no sea morado.

–La agencia no lo traía en ese color – rió ella. Era conocimiento general que su color favorito era el púrpura. Antes de partir camino a casa le entregó a Naruto su celular.

– Hice un _playlist_ para el camino. ¿Podrías conectarlo?

Naruto asintió y conectó el aparato con el cable auxiliar. La pegajosa melodía de una canción pop resonó en las bocinas del automóvil.

–¿Esto es lo que vamos a oír por casi dos horas? – preguntó él desanimado.

–Sí, _baby_ – respondió melosamente.

 **Torturarlo con música para chicas: listo.**

Al llegar al primer semáforo de la avenida, Ino bajo el top de su auto, era un bonito día para conducir un convertible. Naruto se encogió en su asiento cuando notó que la gente volteaba a verlos. Seguro se veían como _Barbie_ y _Ken_ de camino a la playa.

 **Llevarlo de paseo en tu auto súper femenino: listo.**

Una vez y entraron a la autopista, Ino subió el cobertor, estaba lista para correr. Apretó el acelerador y dejó que su carro alcanzará velocidades exorbitantes. A Ino le encantaba la sensación de estar detrás del volante, y una que otra vez le habían dicho que tenía una adicción a la velocidad pero nunca había estado en un accidente, ya que tenía muy buenos reflejos. Sin embargo, Naruto, quién iba aferrado a su asiento, no sabía esto. Ino juró haberlo escuchado decir una oración a algún dios.

 **Asustarlo con tus habilidades de manejo: listo.**

Pobre Uzumaki, sí supiese el fin de semana que le esperaba.

xoxo

Ino había mencionado que su padre administraba una floristería local, pero el hombre frente a él no parecía un florista. En lo absoluto. Naruto se consideraba a si mismo alto, pero para mirar al Señor Yamanaka a los ojos tenía que alzar la cabeza un poco. Además del tamaño, el hombre tenía hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. ¿Por qué un simple florista dedicaría tanto tiempo al gimnasio?

Internalizando lo nervioso que lo ponía el rubio mayor, tendió su mano hacia él.

–Naruto Uzumaki, señor, un placer – el hombre correspondió el apretón con fuerza que decía ' _Ino es mi princesa, y sí le haces daño te mataré'_.

–Inoichi Yamanaka. – respondió a secas, nada de 'mucho gusto' para el escuincle que quería robarle a su princesa.

–Papi – chilló Ino colgándose del cuello de este. ¿Cómo alguien tan grande podía tener una hija tan delicada? Ino no era bajita, pero era de marco pequeño. Además de la diferencia de contextura, padre e hija eran muy parecidos. Tenían los ojos azul-verdoso, eran rubios de cabello largo (Naruto jamás pensó que conocería a un hombre con coleta que le pareciera intimidante), e incluso varios de sus gestos eran similares.

–Ino, dormirás en tu habitación – se volvió hacia Naruto – Y tú, en la habitación de huéspedes que está junto a la mía.

Ino sonrió y asintió, ignorante del silencioso lenguaje entre su padre y Naruto. Lo que Inoichi de verdad le había dicho era lo siguiente: _Así que sí intentas alguna escabullida al cuarto de mi florecita, lo sabré… y sufrirás._

Naruto suspiró, sí supiera que no habían pasado de la primera base aún.

xoxo

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron los 'tíos' de Ino, junto con sus hijos y las novias de estos. Los muchachos le parecieron normales. El moreno se veía totalmente aburrido y desinteresado. El gordito parecía tener una naturaleza bonachona. Sus novias también eran muy bonitas y exóticas, una era rubia y la otra era color canela.

Claro que ninguna más atractiva que Ino.

Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba eran los padres de estos. Ino había dicho que el padre de Shikamaru trabajaba como instructor de shogi en la secundaria, pero el hombre tenía cicatrices, ¡en plural!, en su _rostro_. El padre de Chouji, _supuestamente_ , era dueño de una panadería, pero el hombre era inmenso de una manera aterradora.

Entonces hizo clic en su cabeza. Había visto muchas películas de esto. Eran espías militares. Estas personas siempre tenían 'fachadas' que ocultaban su verdadera profesión. Naruto comenzó a sudar en frío. Ino era la única niña de los tres, y se imaginó que todos velaban por ella. Así que eran tres asesinos entrenados contra él. No sabía sí sobreviviría el fin de ese fin de semana.

Ino lo presentó a todos, y pronto la rubia había comenzado una animada conversación con las otras dos chicas en la habitación. Naruto estaba tratando de llevar una conversación normal con Shikamaru y Chouji, pero sentía tres pares de ojos clavados en su nuca a todo momento.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron sus padres? – preguntó a los chicos de su edad.

– En el ejercito, cuando eran jóvenes – explicó Chouji, quien mágicamente había hecho aparecer un paquete de papitas fritas y comía de éste como sí no hubiese mañana.

Los temores de Naruto se confirmaron. Sí eran espías. Seguro habían estado en el mismo escuadrón y algún general tomó interés en su trabajo en equipo y decidió entrenarlos para un división más alta, y ahora eran mejores amigos que investigaban y torturaban amenazas a la nación. O amenazas a su preciosa Ino. Tragó en seco.

–Vamos – indicó Shikamaru, arrastrando las sílabas. Por más que le estuviese divirtiendo al Nara ver al novio de Ino sufrir, el pobre ya había tenido suficiente. Seguro se estaba imaginando que sus padres eran matones o algo así. Con la pinta que tenían, no era una idea tan descabellada. Los tres jóvenes salieron a la terraza y sus novias se trasladaron a la sala, probablemente a cotorrear.

xoxo

Naruto estaba a solas con Inoichi. Ino había subido a cambiarse, dejándolo a la merced de su padre. Estaban sentados a lados opuestos de la mesa del desayunador, la lámpara sobre ellos parpadeaba y Naruto se preguntó sí por casualidad estaba dañada o formaría parte del interrogatorio al que pronto sería sometido.

– Así que estudias ciencias políticas – _oh no_ , el hombre seguro había buscado su expediente y ahora conocía cada detalle de su vida. De ponto recordó la boleta que había recibido el año pasado por estacionarse en un estacionamiento para discapacitados.

– No fue mi culpa, señor, la pintura estaba completamente borrada – Inoichi alzó una ceja y un par de segundos después soltó una carcajada.

– Ino me comentó que esa es tu carrera – _oh_ , claro. Aquella también podía ser la razón por la que el hombre se había enterado.

–Sí, quiero ser Hokage – respondió con determinación. Hablar de su meta le venía con facilidad, y fue la transición que necesitaba para entablar una menos incómoda conversación.

Cuando Ino bajó los encontró en la sala, controles en manos, jugando en equipo uno de esos violentos videojuego.

 **Dejarlo solo con tu padre: listo.**

Pero por supuesto, Naruto había encontrado una manera de conectar con su papá.

Se sentó en el sofá diagonal a ellos, que todavía no habían dado señal de haberla visto, los estudió por un indefinido momento y llegó a la conclusión de que de haber sido Sasuke el que hubiese traído a casa las cosas no irían tan bien como lo estaban yendo con Naruto.

xoxo

Su padre la encontró regando las plantas. Era temprano y Naruto todavía dormía, mas ella no había podido conciliar el sueño después de haber despertado inesperadamente en la madrugada, lo más seguro a causa de un sueño que ahora no podía recordar.

Sus pensamientos no la habían dejado volver a dormir por lo que bajo al pequeño vivero anexo a su casa. Desde que era pequeña hasta su último año en la secundaria Inoichi le había encargado el cuidado de las plantas de allí, lo cual la preparó para poder trabajar medio tiempo en la floristería durante las vacaciones, pero que también le sirvió como un tiempo de meditación para conocerse a si misma.

Las flores y arbustos pequeños que crecían ahí también eran seres vivos. Al igual que los humanos necesitan de apropiada nutrición, luz solar y agua para sobrevivir. A un menor grado, las plantas necesitan cariño y dedicación. Con las plantas ella siempre fue excelente, y pensó que la prepararía para cuando tuviese que cultivar lazos con personas. Ella era de naturaleza alegra y servicial, pero muchos veces solía descuidar sus relaciones (ya sea con su padre, sus amigos,…Naruto) dado a su egocentrismo. Y era aquello lo que la tenía inquieta.

Ver a Naruto interactuar con su familia de manera tan relajada, como se había adoptado tan rápido a la situación y como logró que su padre cambiara su percepción de él con su incansable empeño fue algo que ella admiraba mucho. La hacía feliz verlo actuar con tanta naturalidad alrededor de personas que acababa de conocer, todo por lo que sentía por ella. Mientras que ella, en cambio, estaba siguiendo el camino directo a romperle el corazón. Sabía que lo correcto era decirle la verdad antes de que sus sentimientos hacia ella escalaran aún más, pero simplemente no podía. Le gustaba Sasuke, pero aún así quería estar con Naruto. Era tan egoísta.

– Es rubio – comentó su padre rompiendo el silencio. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír. Shikaku y Chouza siempre la molestaban diciendo que ella idolatraba demasiado a Inoichi, y que algún día acabaría encontrando a alguien que se asemejara mucho a él. Sus tíos se habían referido a en actitud, pero ella había prometido que nunca saldría con alguien que siquiera fuese rubio, así ellos no tendrían ni el menor motivo para molestarla. Por eso siempre le habían atraído los chicos de cabello oscuro, y le parecía tan irónico que ahora el que traía a casa era rubio.

– Me agrada – confesó Inoichi, e Ino detuvo lo que hacía cuando él se acercó y colocó una flor de cosmos detrás de su oreja. Tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. – Sabes que nunca creeré que alguien es merecedor de ti, pero él es un buen joven y sé que te respetara y que cuidara de ti. Sí quieres estar con él, entonces yo lo apruebo.

A Ino se le aguaron los ojos, su papá siempre tenía la habilidad para hacerla sentir como la chica más valiosa de todo el mundo y esto siempre la conmovía. Se abrazó de su pecho y se dejó llorar suavemente. Lloraba porque su papá tenía ciega fe en ella, sí supiera de cómo estaba jugando con Naruto lo decepcionaría mucho. También lloraba porque el apruebo de su padre significaba mucho para ella. Jamás podría salir con un muchacho que le disgustase a Inoichi, y que hubiese aceptado a Naruto era un sólido punto a favor del Uzumaki.

Por lo general hablar con papá siempre le traía paz y claridad, pero ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

xoxo

Después de almorzar, se alistaron para regresar a la universidad. Ino se abrazó de su padre y le prometió que regresaría a visitarlo tan pronto como tuviese tiempo. Inoichi se despidió de Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda que decía ' _me agradas, pero te estaré vigilando'._ Lo cual Naruto consideró un gran adelanto dado el poco tiempo que se conocían.

Ino agarró la manigueta de la puerta del conductor, pero Naruto la detuvo.

–Esta vez manejo yo, y escucharemos mi música – a ella no le gustaba seguir órdenes, pero la manera tan firme que Naruto se impuso sobre ella le gustó. Quizás era el balance que necesitaba para mejorar su actitud caprichosa.

–Te lo debía, ¿no? – sonrió entregándole las llaves.

– Todavía me las debes – contestó él con un guiño.

 **Hacerlo pasar un fin de semana con tu familia: listo.**

Nada de su plan estaba yendo como ella quería, pero cada vez le importaba menos.

* * *

 _Este capítulo me pareció meh…. Traté de hacerlo más divertido, pero la historia se tiene que desarrollar así que tuve que meter escenas serias. El próximo traerá más escenas divertidas, lo prometo._

 _La parte de los videojuegos es total mi papá, todos los días cuando llega de trabajar juega Call of Duty (o cualquiera que sea el videojuego de guerra actual)._

 _Gracias:_ _ **Mia, By J, ArcanaMoon, Guest, Juvia, NSTF, ErickSmoke91, Eri, Fairy Tail no kyubi y Tem**_ _._

 _ **Paso 4: ¿Boda? ¿Hijos?**_


	4. Paso 4

**Guía para Perder a un Rubio**

 **Paso 4: ¿Boda?, ¿Hijos?**

Estaba de buen humor, había llegado a una conclusión la noche anterior. El fin de semana con su familia había abierto sus ojos: quería estar con Naruto, ya no podía seguir negándoselo. Hasta el momento el chico había probado su compromiso con ella, se había ganado a su padre, y todo esto sin rechistar a ni una de sus locas peticiones.

Comenzando ese día en adelante iba a darle una oportunidad a esa relación, dejaría de lado todas las artimañas que había estado usando para deshacerse de Naruto y se concentraría en ser tan buena novia para él como él lo había sido para ella.

Su nueva resolución no le duró ni hasta el mediodía.

§§§

Salió del auditorio después de su clase de psicología anormal, y se dirigió al pequeño café ubicado en el centro del campus. Naruto y ella habían quedado para reunirse ahí esa mañana. Estaban muy ocupados ese lunes y esa era la única ventana de tiempo que ambos tenían libre. Sentía esas mariposas revoloteando dentro de ella y las identificaba como producto de la emoción de ver a Naruto. A pesar de que había pasado toda la tarde del día anterior con él, lo extrañaba. La sensación que le producía imaginarse con él era diferente ahora que era su novio _novio_.

A medida que se acercaba, divisó el cabello rubio de Naruto del otro lado de la amplia ventana del local. Estaba parado junto a una mesa hablando con la ocupante de esta. _Una chica._

Naruto le estaba sonriendo y gesticulando animadamente, Ino frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no hay una norma que prohíbe a los hombres en una relación sonreírle a cualquier otra chica que no fuese la suya?. Contó hasta diez para calmarse, podía ser sólo una amiga. Sakura era su mejor amiga y a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué molestarse por esta chica?. Llegó a la puerta del local un poco más calmada, pero la calma se esfumó cuando reconoció a la chica sentada frente a Naruto… Hinata Hyuuga.

Las mejillas de la chica peliazul estaban decoradas por un ligero sonrojo que la hacían ver adorable y que provocaban que Ino quisiese darle una cachetada. Era irracional, había escuchado que la Hyuuga era amable y de buen corazón, pero Ino ya tenía hasta la coronilla de ella. Primero le había robado a Sasuke, y ahora estaba intentando quitarle a Naruto. ¿Cómo se habían conocido?, que Ino supiera ellos no frecuentaban los mismos grupos y estudiaban carreras distintas. Entonces recordó un rumor del semestre pasado. A Hinata le gustaba Naruto. Esto ya no era producto de su imaginación, ni eran los celos distorsionando la realidad. Hinata y Naruto estaban coqueteando.

Pensó en entrar y armar una escena, pero aprovechó que ninguno de los dos la había visto y le dio la espalda a la puerta y se marchó. Iba con tanta rabia y arrebato que no se percató de la persona caminando en su dirección cuando dobló la esquina. Chocó con tanta fuerza que el impacto la lanzó hacia el suelo, y hubiese caído de no ser porque alguien la agarró.

–¡Lo siento! – exclamó avergonzada, recomponiendo su postura. Todo iba bien hasta que reconoció a la persona con la que había chocado.

–¿Estás bien, Ino? – preguntó Sasuke educadamente. Sasuke sabía su nombre. Sasuke la había llamado por su nombre. Sasuke la estaba agarrando por la cintura. Su fan girl interna chilló de emoción y dio una pequeña danza, pero su Ino exterior optó por mostrarse imperturbable.

–Sí, iba distraída – pensó que éste sería el fin de la conversación, pero Sasuke que todavía tenía su mano en su cintura, se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

–Este viernes habrá una fiesta en mi apartamento – Ino sintió que el aire se le escapaba, esto solo podía ir en una dirección, la estaba invitando a ir con él. No lo había puesto en palabras literales, pero la manera como la estaba mirando lo decía por él.

Había soñado con este momento desde la primera vez que vio a Sasuke el semestre anterior. La oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Pero… Ino Yamanaka era una persona fiel. Naruto era su novio, a pesar de que el muy maldito le estuviese poniendo los cuernos en ese mismo momento.

– No puedo – contestó con pesadez (pero no tanta como se imagino que sentiría). Por alguna razón Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

–Será para la próxima – respondió él, y dicho eso siguió su camino. Ino se quedó ahí parada. _La próxima_. ¡Tendría una oportunidad en el futuro! Ahora a asegurarse de que estuviese soltera para cuando llegase esa ocasión.

§§§

–¿Sasuke te invitó a salir? – preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja. Eso no sonaba para nada como su amigo. –¿Y dijiste que no?

–Ajá, ¿te tengo que repetir todo frente? – Ino se veía fastidiada.

–Ino, pensé que eso es lo que querías. ¿por qué lo rechazaste? – ahora la que le sorprendía era la rubia.

–Porque tengo novio – refunfuñó.

–¿Y por qué estás tan molesta? Hiciste lo correcto

–¡Porque Naruto me está engañando con Hinata Hyuuga! – estalló, había estado conteniendo la rabia todo el día. Naruto la había llamado varias veces cuando no apareció a su _coffee date_ , y después de eso le había mandado casi quince mensajes de texto, ella los había ignorado todos.

–¿Hinata Hyuuga? ¡Ellos ni se conocen! – ahora sí que estaba extrañada. –Seguro estás exagerando.

–No, los vi en Café Konoha hablando y _riendo_ – se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

–Ino, eso no quiere decir que te está engañando.

–Tú misma dijiste que ellos no se conocen, ¿por qué otro motivo estarían hablando?

–No sé, pero sólo estaban hablando, no puedes basar tu acusación en algo que viste a diez metros de distancia.

–Ok, lo que digas. Voy a terminar con él.

Sakura dejó su cabeza caer sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Ugh, era tan difícil de lidiar con Ino. Iba de caliente a frío y de vuelta a caliente. Tan indecisa pero tan rápida a saltar a conclusiones. Conclusiones que en este caso Sakura sabía que eran completamente erróneas. Tenía que admitir que si le parecía raro que su mejor amigo estuviese hablando con la Hyuuga, pero Naruto era leal y se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba Ino. No lo creía capaz de algo así.

–Bueno, tengo tarea. Hasta luego frente de marquesina – Ino se levantó de la mesa con su plato. Sí, Ino podía comportarse como una colegiala cuando se lo proponía. Tenía que madurar o iba a acabar lastimada, o –más probable- lastimando a alguien.

§§§

La primavera era su época del año preferida: se abrían los capullos de sus flores preferidas, el aire cargaba ese olor dulzón y fresco, el sol radiaba y el temperatura era excelente. Los estudiantes aprovechaban del buen clima y pasaban sus horas libres en las áreas verdes de la universidad.

El lugar preferido de Ino era la colina detrás del edificio del departamento de Psicología. Era un lugar poco concurrido, lo que lo hacía pacífico, y estaba rodeado de arboles que daban una buena sombra. Ino acomodó su manta de picnic sobre el césped y se sentó sobre ella. Había preparado limonada y galletas para Naruto, que debía estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Le había mentido acerca de por qué no pudo llegar a Café Konoha, y este mini picnic era su manera de compensárselo. Bueno eso era lo que le había dicho, pero en realidad era parte de su nuevo plan para terminar con él.

Sintió su presencia detrás suyo y se tensó, todavía estaba muy molesta por lo de Hinata, pero debía pretender que todo estaba bien. Naruto se sentó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Ino vestía shorts de cintura alta y un crop top, por lo que su estómago estaba descubierto, y la piel se le erizó cuando las fuertes manos de Naruto se posaron sobre éste. Naruto le besó la base del cuello, lo cual no ayudó para nada a calmar esa extraña sensación en su bajo vientre.

–Te extrañé – casi gruñó este en su oído. _Joder_ , eso había sido demasiado sexy. _¡Cálmate Ino!_

–Yo también – se apretó más contra su dorso, consciente de que su trasero rozaba _esa_ zona de él. Dos pueden jugar este juego, Uzumaki. Hora de cambiar estrategia. Sacó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de _Instagram._ –Di cheese.

El selfie que acababa de tomar había quedado tan lindo. Le gustaba lo delicada que se veía envuelta en los brazos de Naruto, el contraste de su cabello rubio platino con el rubio mantequilla de él, las amplias sonrisas de ambos, los brillantes ojos celestes de él y los aguamarina de ella… Sakura tenía razón, se veían adorables juntos.

Ignoró este pensamiento y rápidamente tecleó el _caption_ de la foto, agregando varios _hashtags_.

–¿Qué es naruino? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

–Nuestros nombres juntos – explicó – es lo que hacen los famosos cuando son pareja.

 **Crear un 'nombre de pareja': listo.**

–¿Podría ser inonaru? ¿O narino? ¿O inaru? – Ino clikeó el botón para subir la foto.

–No, naruino suena mejor.

–Ok, naruino será – concedió él – no importa cual sea nuestro nombre, me gusta que seamos pareja – le besó el cuello de nuevo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar con notificaciones. –Y al parecer somos famosos.

–No, lo que pasa es que tengo muchos seguidores – excusó ella, pero Naruto tenía razón. Al parecer la mitad del campus eran fans de su relación. –Ten prueba una de mis galletas.

Mientras Naruto se deleitaba con los dulces bocadillos, ella aprovechó para poner en marcha su segunda parte del plan, la cual involucraba el uso de otra aplicación de su teléfono.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto después de tomar un trago de limonada.

–Es una app llamada Pinterest, sirve para guardar ideas. Salvas 'pines' en tu muro. Los pines pueden ser de recetas, manualidades, moda. Pero estos son mis favoritos – hizo click en uno de los paneles de su perfil titulado 'Boda de Naruto e Ino'. Naruto se atragantó con una de las galletas, y ella sonrió satisfecha. –Aquí tengo todo planeado para nuestra boda, zorrito.

Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla dejando ver fotos de pasteles de boda, tuxedos para el novio, centros de mesa, paletas de colores para la decoración, para resumir cuentas: la pesadilla de todo hombre.

 **Enseñarle tu plan de bodas en Pinterest: listo.**

Naruto movió una de sus manos a la pantalla del celular y tocó uno de los pines de vestido de novias que tenía guardado.

–Creo que te verías muy bien en éste – se refería a un vestido de corte sirena: el cuerpo del vestido estaba decorado de encaje y sutil pedrería y terminaba en una cola de organza de seda. Bellísimo.

–Es mi favorito, pero a papi le daría un infarto sí escojo algo así.

–¿Por los hombros descubiertos? Tú usas ropa más reveladora que eso.

–No, porque es color rosado.

–¿Rosado? Parece como crema– refutó él. Ino bufó, ¿por qué los hombres nunca sabían de colores? – ¿Qué tiene que sea rosa?

–No es rosado fuerte, es una tonalidad llamada _blush._ Es bastante sutil, pero no es blanco. Blanco es el color tradicional, significa pureza. Sí uso un vestido rosa pensarán que no llegué virgen al matrimonio.

–Entonces déjame darte un motivo para poder usarlo – susurró el sugestivamente, apegándose más a ella. Ino no tenía idea de cómo Naruto sabía que ella era virgen, pero estaba muy distraída como para preguntarle ya que sus manos subían por debajo de su crop top. Acarició su estómago, sus costillas, y estaban apunto de posarse sobre su pecho cuando ella recordó que estaban en un lugar público.

–¡Naruto! – protestó, agarrando sus manos con firmeza y despegándolas de su cuerpo. –Alguien podría vernos.

–Entonces vamos a tu cuarto – ¿qué le decía? Apenas llevaban un mes saliendo. Sabía que las relaciones en la universidad eran rápidas, la mayoría de las personas lo hacían hasta en la primera cita. Pero ella no se sentía preparada aún. Quizás sí ya se hubiese acostado con alguien no le importaría tanto, pero era su primera vez… además, ¿no se suponía que iba a terminar con él?, ¡Ni siquiera debía estar considerando darle su virginidad!

–¿Por qué no vas al cuarto de Hinata? – _oh, maldición_. Se le acababa de salir el monstruo de los celos.

–¿Hinata? – Naruto pareció estar pensando fuertemente – Nos viste ayer en el café.

–Sí, ¿no lo vas a negar?. Entonces me voy, esto se acabó. – se separó de él, lista para ponerse de pie pero él la agarró por la muñeca y la giró hacia él.

–¿Estás celosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella sintió como le hervía la sangre, ¡¿qué le causaba tanta gracia?!

–No – contestó virando la cabeza para no verlo –Pero no seré la cornuda hazme reír del campus.

–No pasa nada entre ella y yo – habló con sinceridad –Sólo hablábamos de Sasuke.

¿De Sasuke?, o sea que seguían juntos. Pero…él la había invitado a salir ayer. En cuestión de segundos Sasuke se convirtió en la menor de sus prioridades cuando Naruto la empezó a besar. De alguna manera la había empujado sobre la manta, y la tenía acorralada con su cuerpo.

–Entonces, ¿vamos a tu cuarto? – preguntó cuando se separaron por aire.

La idea todavía la ponía nerviosa. Su cuerpo lo quería, pero su mente le gritaba que esperara, que no estaba lista. Entonces le llegó una asombrosa idea.

Se liberó de la prisión y nuevamente buscó algo en su celular. Esta era la parte tres de su plan, y encajaba de maravilla con la situación en manos.

Haciendo uso de la foto que se habían tomado treinta minutos atrás, utilizó la aplicación que había descargado solo para esta ocasión.

–¿Estás listo para esto? – le enseñó el producto reflejado en su pantalla. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. –Porque sí no lo estás, entonces no deberíamos acostarnos aún.

–¿Be…bebes? – tartamudeó al ver la foto de un niño y una niña que se parecían mucho a Ino y a él.

–Sí, esta app une nuestras caras… ¡así es como nuestros futuros hijos se verán!

 **Mostrarle cómo se verían sus bebés: listo.**

–Me has matado las ganas – comentó con la cabeza gacha – pero al menos tendremos hijos bonitos.

–¿Eh? – ella no había visto la foto, pero cuando echó un vistazo a la pantalla no pudo reprimir el 'aww' que escapó sus labios. _¡Demonios, eran lindos!_ Tenían su nariz, y los ojos azules de Naruto, y su cabello era de un rubio más suave que el de Naruto pero más oscuro que el de ella…Apagó el teléfono. Era obvio que no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

Se le estaban acabando las ideas para alejarlo de ella. Aunque ahora que sabía que no le estaba siendo infiel, no habían motivos para terminar y la motivación era mínima ya que le gustaba mucho. Pero existía la excepción de la probable cita con Sasuke, la cual se podía ver afectada por el factor Hinata ya que estos seguían juntos. Pero él le había hablado, eso tenía que significar algo, ¿no?.

* * *

 _¡Fue divertido escribir a Ino siendo súper irracional por los celos!_

 _y a qué se deberá el repentino interés de Sasuke si todavía está con Hinata. Los dejaré en la intriga. Muajajaja._

 _Hablando de parejas famosas, que el Bennifer (Ben Affleck + Jennifer Garner) haya terminado todavía me duele._

 _Aún no tengo nombre para el siguiente capítulo, pero puede que sea el último o penúltimo :O ¿llegarán Naruto e Ino a tercera base en el siguiente? Quizás, quizás, quizás. ¡No lo sé aún! ¿Qué opinan? Pero es un fic rated K, así que sí algo fuese a pasar no esperen nada perv ;)_

 _¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Tem, citlali Uchiha, Fairy Tail no kyubi, AnzuUchiha, Juvia, ErickSmoke91, Guest, Eri y una chica del DS**_ _. ¡Sus reviews me animan un montón!_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Paso 5

**Paso 5: Meter la pata hasta el fondo**

 **Rated T (¿?)**

La fiesta había sido pospuesta para el sábado, Naruto que vivía en el mismo complejo de apartamentos que Sasuke había explicado que el dueño de la propiedad inspeccionaría los apartamentos por búsqueda de daños y malas condiciones el sábado por la mañana, por lo cual no convendría tener una fiesta la noche anterior.

Cuando Naruto le preguntó sí quería ir a la fiesta con él, Ino se sintió algo culpable al pretender que era la primera vez que oía del evento. Primero pensó en negarse, sería incómodo ver a Sasuke ahí después que éste la había invitado; pero acabó accediendo, tenía semanas sin ir a una fiesta y su cuerpo estaba sediento por la emoción que le causaba tomar y beber.

La nueva fecha le había ganado un día extra para convencer a Naruto de que terminase con ella. Ya había agotado sus mejores recursos, y dudaba que su nuevo plan tuviese algún efecto sobre Naruto. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, sí lo lograba podría asistir a la fiesta como una chica soltera y no tendría ningún problema con encontrarse con Sasuke-kun. Sí no lo lograba, el lado positivo es que Naruto seguiría con ella.

En el fondo sabía que todo lo que Sakura le decía era cierto. Ya había confrontado la realidad de que le gustaba Naruto, y era ilógico que quisiese alejarlo para perseguir a alguien que no conocía en absoluto. Pero no por algo decían que las mujeres eran complicadas. Además se prometió así misma que éste sería el último intento, que sí no sucedía nada después de esa fiesta invertiría todo su esfuerzo a la relación que tenía con Naruto.

Al ser este el último plan que llevaría acabo, mejor se encargaba de que fuese uno muy bueno.

xoxo

Podía oír a Naruto jadeando detrás de ella, en su recorrido el rubio ya se había detenido tres veces para recuperar el aliento. Ino apresuró el paso y cuando llegó a la meta que habían designado sonrió autosuficientemente al ver que Naruto estaba a unos buenos doscientos metros lejos.

Naruto era un joven atlético que participaba en varios deportes, por eso cuando Ino lo retó a una carrera de distancia larga esa mañana le advirtió que no porque era su novia perdería apropósito, y le pidió que no se ofendiese cuando le ganará. A todo esto Ino solo asintió con una sonrisa. Lo que él no sabía es que ella corría diez kilómetros todas las mañanas –de alguna manera tenía que mantener el cuerpazo que tenía, ¿no?–, y sabía que aquella carrerita sería pan comido.

Su novio se desplomó sobre una banca cuando la alcanzó, luchando para controlar su respiración.

— ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás porque te gané, _corazón_? — preguntó burlonamente usando sus propias palabras contra él.

 **Jugar con su ego masculino: listo.**

Todos los hombres eran culpables de ser extremadamente competitivos, y la mayoría no soportan verse superados en ningún aspecto por una mujer.

Sin embargo, Naruto nuevamente probó ser la excepción a la norma. El acalorado rubio levantó su pulgar en señal de 'buen trabajo' y le sonrió.

—¡Wow, Ino, eres más rápida que yo, 'ttebayo!— Ino le devolvió la contagiosa sonrisa y le pasó su botella de agua. De verdad que Naruto era único.

xoxo

Después de correr fueron al apartamento de Naruto, como la fiesta esa noche sería en el mismo complejo habían decidido pasar el tiempo ahí hasta que fuese la hora de ir. Pero cuando llegaron ahí, Ino reconsideró… quizás había sido una mala idea.

Se sentía igual de incómoda como la vez que estuvieron solos en su dormitorio. Al menos esta vez la cama no estaba a plena vista. Naruto tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y fue directo a la cocina. Ino simplemente se quedó parada junto a la puerta, no tenía idea como actuar. ¡Maldición, ella era Ino Yamanaka! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Increíblemente el apartamento de Naruto no parecía una zona de guerra. No era la imagen del orden y de lo pulcro, habían zapatos tirados por el pasillo, una planta muerta (lo que le dolió en el alma a su florista interna), un par de contenedores de ramen instantáneo vacíos sobre la mesa, pero se lo había imaginado mucho peor.

Ramen… ¡eso era!

—Tengo tanta hambre — anunció, abriendo las puertas de la alacena y la refrigeradora. Luego fingió un tono de voz indignado —¡Esto te va a matar!

Tomó uno de los paquetes de ramen instantáneo, Naruto los compraba por docenas, y lo agitó frente a su rostro.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que comes en uno de estos? ¡Veneno! — caminó hasta el basurero y arrojó el paquete ahí —Ningún novio mío va a taparse las arterias comiendo estas cantidades de sodio.

Regresó hasta donde estaba la alacena y agarró más de los paquetes.

—Ino, ¡no! — gritó agarrándola por la cintura, deteniéndola con la acción.

 **Trata de controlar su dieta: listo.**

 **Amenaza lo que el más ama: listo.**

¡Eureka! Había funcionado. Al fin, había dado en el blanco con esta debilidad de Naruto.

— Es el ramen o yo — sentenció.

 **Darle un ultimátum: listo.**

—Ah, vamos Ino. Acabamos de correr como por una hora, no me va a matar comer un paquete, ttebayo. —aprovechándose de su altura, tomó uno de los paquetes por encima de su cabeza.

Ino se volvió hacia él. —Suelta el ramen, Uzumaki, ¡te lo advierto!

—¿O qué? — preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna. —Sé que no me vas a dejar solo por esto.

Ino se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Naruto tenía razón, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil. Mas antes de que pudiera refutar, Naruto la tenía contra la repisa. ¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? Oh por todos los dioses, estaba tan cerca suyo.

—Ok, te propongo algo — colocó el ramen sobre el contador —Dejemos esto, tomemos una ducha y saldremos a comer. _Y comeremos ramen_.

Ino asintió con la cabeza, sonaba como una buena idea. Había traído ropa para cambiarse así que eso no sería un problema. Y vaya, esa actitud dominante de Naruto de verdad que le gustaba.

—¿Vas tu primero? Yo me tomó siglos bañándome. —Naruto negó, y acercó sus labios a su oído. Su caliente aliento le puso los pelos de punta.

—Dije _tomemos_ —de no ser por el contador contra su espalda Ino se hubiese caído para atrás. Su mente se fundió y fue incapaz de producir un pensamiento o respuesta coherente. Tanto su ritmo cardíaco como su respiración aumentaron. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina. Naruto no podía estar sugiriendo eso… pero sí, lo había hecho.

—Vamos — la aprobación salió de su boca traidoramente. ¡¿Cuándo había su cerebro consentido a eso?! Pero al parecer su cuerpo entero la abandonó, ya que sus piernas siguieron los pasos de Naruto; y lo que había entre ellas se humedeció.

El baño de Naruto era pequeño, pero no más que el que ella tenía en su dormitorio. El rubio se dirigió hacia la ducha para abrir la pluma y ajustar la temperatura.

Mientras que esperaba a que el agua se calentara, pasó a quitarse la camiseta revelando su cincelado torso. Sus pectorales estaban bien definidos, sus brazos grandes pero no enormes, y sus abdominales terminaban en esa tortuosa y deliciosa 'V'. Su imaginación estaba volando. Naruto colocó sus manos en la banda elástica de sus shorts deportivos e Ino tragó en seco.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada viendo? — su pregunta la sacó de sus pervertidas cavilaciones. _Esto estaba pasando_. De verdad estaba pasando y mejor salía de su ensimismamiento y lo disfrutaba. Removió sus licras para correr y su tank top. Podría ser la primera vez que un chico la veía en paños menores, pero eso no la cohibía. Sabía que Naruto apreciaría la visión de su cuerpo, como ella el de él.

Ahora ambos estaban cubiertos solo por su ropa interior. Ino maldijo internamente el estar usando un sostén deportivo, ya que no era tan sexy como uno regular. Mas cuando se liberó de éste, supo -por la manera que la miraba- que a Naruto no le hubiese podido importar menos. Ella se bajó las bragas y él abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Estaba completamente depilada, y mentiría sí se decía que lo había hecho por moda. No, ella quería estar preparada para este momento.

Aún así, la situación la había tomado totalmente desprevenida. Seguía sin creer que estaba por 'tomar una ducha' con Naruto. Pero hela ahí, desnuda frente a un semi desnudo Uzumaki. El que no tardó en copiar su estado de desnudez al bajar sus bóxers. Ino aspiró fuertemente. Ella no era totalmente inocente, había visto su par de hombres desnudos en la Internet… pero tener uno al frente era completamente distinto. Los detalles eran tan vívidos, el color, el grueso, las venas que lo decoraban, la manera en que palpitaba, _el tamaño._

Naruto se metió a la ducha, y ella bebió de la gloriosa imagen que era el agua corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sin querer esperar un segundo más, lo siguió. El agua tibia se sentía increíble contra su piel, pero no tanto como las ásperas manos masculinas recorriéndola, contrastando con su suavidad, tocando, masajeando y pellizcando cada centímetro de su nívea dermis.

Sus labios estaban sobre la base de su cuello, y seguían el camino de su columna. La sensación era increíble, erizaba su piel y encendía aún más el fuego en su vientre. Cuando las manos de Naruto bajaron hasta su zona al sur, Ino lo detuvo al voltease hacia él. Era hora de que ella administrara la situación. Atrapó sus labios en un sensual y mojado beso. _Quizás así se sentiría besarse bajo la lluvia_ , pensó vagamente. Una de sus manos trazaba sus pectorales, la otra bajó hasta su zona pélvica y con seguridad agarró su miembro endurecido, como sí esta no fuese su primera vez tocando uno, lo acarició expertamente. Naruto gimió agradecidamente dentro del beso.

Ésta era, sin lugar a dudas, la situación más caliente que había vivido nunca. El rubio invirtió posiciones y la pegó contra la pared contraria al chorro de agua, su pecho presionado contra el empañado vidrio. Podía sentir su virilidad pegada a la parte baja de su espalda, mientras sus ágiles manos encontraban _ese_ botón suyo. Ino _gritó,_ cuando él empezó a jugar con éste. Joder, se sentía mil veces mejor que cuando ella lo hacía.

Pero cuando Naruto usó su rodilla para separar sus piernas, y sus dedos ahora la preparaban, la realización de lo que estaban a punto de hacer le cayó como un par de ladrillos sobre la cabeza. Tenía miedo. Sabía que por más que Naruto fuese cuidadoso iba a doler. Creía haber estado lista, pero no así… Tener sexo en la ducha era una muy candente manera de hacerlo, pero no se imaginaba su primera vez así.

Naruto que pareció notar su tensión, removió sus dedos de su interior. Y la abrazó por la cintura.

—¿No estás lista? — preguntó suavemente.

—Lo siento — murmuró ella bajito, sentía la cara roja.

—No tienes de que disculparte — aseguró besándole el hombro. —Esperaré a que lo estés.

Ino recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

—Te quiero — le dijo sin pensar, mas cuando sus propias palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, se quedó de piedra. No, no, y no. Una mujer no dice te quiero primero, mucho menos después de tan solo un mes juntos, y _nunca_ cuando tus hormonas están alborotadas por una previa actividad de carácter sexual. Acababa de meter la pata.

El sonido del agua corriendo fue su única respuesta. Pensó que lo había arruinado todo, cuando el la besó dulcemente, gotas de agua cayendo de su cabello sobre su rostro por la inclinación de su cabeza.

—Te quiero, Ino — correspondió. Y esas tres palabras fueron lo que ella había necesitado para hacerla salir de su estupidez. Naruto la quería, y ella lo quería también. Lo que tenían era real y más que perfecto. Al demonio con Sasuke.

xoxo

A pesar de las cantidades inmensas de alcohol en su sistema, Sakura podía discernir que algo no estaba bien. Ese mismo algo le venía molestando desde que Ino le contó lo ocurrido en el café, y le molestaba no haber podido darle un nombre a su inquietud.

Tan solo un par de momentos atrás, Naruto e Ino habían estado en el medio de la sala tomando y bailando como sí su vida dependiese de eso. Habían estado demasiado pegados, besándose y zurrándose el uno contra el otro al movido ritmo de la música. Sasuke y Hinata también estaban tomando y charlando en un rincón más tranquilo, Hinata no le parecía del tipo que le gustase la cerveza pero bueno, tampoco le parecía del tipo de chicas que frecuentasen fiestas. Hasta ese punto, todo le había parecido normal. Ino y Hinata estaban saliendo con sus dos mejores amigos y no era de extrañar verlas con ellos.

Lo raro comenzó cuando Ino se excusó para ir al baño, y Naruto se dirigió hasta donde estaba el otro par. Los tres charlaron por unos minutos hasta que Sasuke se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y se perdió por el pasillo que daba a su habitación y el baño. Naruto tomó su lugar y ahora hablaba animadamente con la heredera Hyuuga. Cuando Sasuke e Ino tardaron en regresar y Naruto y Hinata salieron al balcón del apartamento, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Quizás sí no hubiese estado tan intoxicada habría sido capaz de sumar uno más uno. Pero todo lo que había tomado estaba apunto de salir por donde entró, y antes de que le arruinara la fiesta a todos salió del apartamento a vomitar en el césped.

xoxo

Ino despertó con la peor resaca de la historia. La cabeza le martillaba, la boca le sabía a diablos, y sus ojos sensibles se cerraron de inmediatamente después de abrirlos, la luz que se colaba por la debajo de las cortinas lastimándolos.

 _Mierda_ , no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Tan solo que había bebido como pez. No había necesitado más de un segundo para saber que la habitación en la que había despertado no era la suya. El pánico la invadió cuando la última memoria de la noche se visualizó en su mente.

 _Se estaba lavando las manos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Pensó que le había puesto seguro, pero al menos no la habían encontrado en el retrete._

— _Ya casi termino — avisó a la persona que había entrado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ésta resultó ser Sasuke._

 _El azabache entró a pesar de haberla visto ahí, y la acorraló contra el lavabo. La estaba mirando con una intensidad que le incomodaba._

— _Mi cuarto está al lado — le insinuó._

Después de eso todo se había vuelto negro. A Ino se le hizo un nudo el estómago. Se llevó las manos al rostro en frustración. _¿Qué había hecho?_

Debía sentirse mal por haber perdido su virginidad y no tener ni un recuerdo de esto, o de que Sasuke se había aprovechado de su embriaguez, pero no podía. Lo único que la estaba mortificando en este momento era la sonriente cara de Naruto diciéndole que la quería.

 **Acuéstate con su mejor amigo: listo.**

¡Mierda! Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sin querer, había encontrado la manera perfecta para deshacerse de él. Por supuesto, justo cuando había decidido que era él a quién quería.

* * *

 _ **(N d A)**_

 _MWJAJAJAJAJA lo voy a dejar ahí para hacerlos sufrir. Mentira, no lo hago por maldad, sino porque ya me dio sueño._

 _Sus teorías acerca el interés de Sasuke fueron bastante interesantes, pero ninguna completamente correcta. Aunque creo que con este capi ya dejé bastante claro que es lo que se trama. ¿o no? *diablito de whatsapp*_

 _Gracias:_ _ **momo-aster, Tem, ErickSmoke91, Fairy Tail no kyubi, citlali Uchiha, ichimaruuu, Juvia, Jamie, riohey sawada dragneel, Eri, flor, by J, guest.**_

 _Todos ustedes que leen son lo máximo, gracias por su apreciación hacia este fic._

 _Un capítulo más, espero, y quizás un prólogo. Uyyy no puedo creer que ya está por acabar._

 _ **Antes de que se rebelen contra mi y me manden a colgar, o por sí están por preguntar: Pase lo que pase, este fic acabará fiel a las parejas que he estado escribiendo. (NaruIno, SasuHina).**_


	6. Paso 6

**Paso 6: Déjaselo a Él**

No resolvería nada sí entraba en un ataque de ansiedad, así que respiró hondó y trató de recolectar en su mente los sucesos de la noche anterior. A la par, palpó su cuerpo por debajo de las sábanas. Bien, todavía traía puesto el vestido que uso en la fiesta y la ropa interior. Eso solo no significaba que no se hubiese acostado con alguien, pero seguía creyendo que era un buen indicio que no estuviese desnuda. Además, no sentía ninguna molestia en su parte baja y ella había leído que debería dolerle un poco después de su primera vez.

Sintiéndose más segura, abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba. Tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con la realidad. Que -posiblemente -no se haya acostado con Sasuke, no le quitaba el hecho de haber pasado la noche con él, y le aterraba pensar en el momento que tendría que explicárselo a Naruto. Pero cuando su cerebro registró su entorno, una oleada de alivio la invadió. ¡Ella conocía está habitación! Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo estaba bien, de hecho no podía estar mejor. Era la habitación de Naruto.

Como sí lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, el rubio entró en la habitación.

—Hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente — se sentó al borde de la cama y le acarició el cabello. Ino no podía estar más feliz de verlo. —Preparé desayuno.

Ella se dejó disfrutar de sus manos desenredando los nudos de sus hebras suavemente, hasta que una duda se posó sobre su cabeza tal cual nube negra.

—Naruto, ¿nosotros no…— pero él la interrumpió.

—Claro que no, Ino — sonaba algo ofendido, y ella se sintió estúpida por preguntar. Por supuesto que Naruto no haría algo así, tan sólo el día anterior le había dicho que esperaría a que estuviese lista. Se levantó de su posición acostada y lo abrazó, queriéndole transmitir lo agradecida que estaba con él. Después de un minuto, él se separó.

—Vamos, la comida se enfría.

—Ok, déjame usar el baño primero — todavía le sabía mal la boca y tenía muchas ganas de orinar, había bebido bastante la noche anterior. Naruto la dejó ir, y se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama a esperarla.

xoxo

El agua fría refrescó su cara y se llevó los restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Se sentía tan bien, había amanecido con Naruto. Ahora los dos podrían continuar con su relación, y él nunca tendría que enterarse de todas las artimañas que había usado en el último mes. Al enjuagar su rostro una vez más, recordó el resto de fragmentos olvidados de la noche anterior.

Recordó que después de la propuesta de Sasuke ella lo había empujado y salido del baño. La sensación de indignación que había sentido hacia él revivió en su memoria. A Sasuke no le importaba con ella, la razón por la que la había invitado a la fiesta era para llevársela a la cama. Recordó con claridad como había pensado 'Que bien que estoy con Naruto, es mucho más hombre que él'. Pero el alcohol la había mareado tanto que se tambaleó por la sala y hubiese caído de no ser porque alguien la había sostenido, cargándola en sus brazos. El rostro de Naruto fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. _Estaba lista_. Naruto era espléndido con ella, la respetaba, cuidaba de ella, le soportaba todas sus locuras, y la quería. Quién sabe sí su relación duraría décadas, o sí terminaría en una semana. No importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que en el presente ella también lo quería a él y no quería compartir esa experiencia tan especial con nadie más. Fuese lo que fuese que le deparase el futuro, tenía la certeza de que jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Salió del baño en ropa interior, Naruto se enderezó al verla. Bastó una mirada para que él entendiera lo que ella sentía. Gateó en la cama hasta estar a su nivel y se encontraron en un beso. Suave y calmado. Naruto le estaba dando su tiempo, quería que disfrutase y recordase cada detalle de ese momento. Se deshizo del agarre de su sostén y la comenzó a masajear.

Ino, que no por ser virgen se iba a comportar como una, se sentó sobre él entrelazando sus piernas sobre sus caderas. Empujó sus hombros contra el respaldo de la cama y buscó sus labios nuevamente. El resto fue mágico, fue mejor de como lo había soñado. Naruto besó las lágrimas que se le escaparon cuando sintió la dolorosa intromisión, y acarició su cabello trayéndole calma en instantes. Con ese gesto hubiese bastado para llamar al rubio el amante perfecto, pero éste superó el título. Fue su disposición a complacerla lo que maximizó cada uno de sus movimientos. Y ella supo que no necesitaba acostarse con nadie más para saber que el sexo había sido fantástico.

Después de una segunda y tercera intensas sesiones pasionales y desayuno en cama viendo caricaturas en la televisión, Naruto ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a casa. Era domingo, y sabía que eventualmente debía regresar a su habitación a trabajar en las tareas para la semana entrante, pero la idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Le causaba tristeza tener que dejar su lado.

—¿Te gustaría pasar la semana conmigo? — le preguntó al notar su levemente fruncido ceño.

—Sí, pero no tengo mi ropa o mis libros.

—Pasaremos por ellos, igual iba a conducir hasta el dormitorio. —Ino pudo ver que él tampoco quería que ella se fuera. Su yo interior gritó y saltó emocionada, no es que fuese una sorpresa la actitud de Naruto, pero se sentía como sí acabaran de empezar un nuevo e interesante capítulo de su relación.

—Bien, pero déjame ducharme primero. ¡Apesto a sexo! — no era un mal olor, pero no quería cargarlo encima suyo todo el día.

—No tardarás en oler así de nuevo — dijo él atrapándola contra la cama. Y porque las hormonas parecían no apaciguarse, lo hicieron una vez más.

 _Ah, nuevo amor._

xoxo

Estaba peinando su mojado cabello cuando escuchó voces. Había un ventilador en el baño que al parecer conectaba con otra habitación del apartamento. No sabía que Naruto estuviese esperando visitas, pero cuando reconoció a quien pertenecía la segunda voz no le extrañó oírlo ahí. Sasuke vivía en el piso de abajo, lo más seguro es que los dos chicos pasaran mucho de su tiempo juntos.

Curiosamente se acercó a la rendija que transportaba la conversación hasta sus oídos. ¿Naruto le contaría sobre esa mañana? Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, no le gustaría que lo hiciese. No por ser Sasuke, sino por la privacidad de sus actos…pero eran hombres, y lo más probable es que lo haría.

—No funcionó anoche — habló Sasuke.

—Lo sé — _¿de qué estaban hablando?_ Hubo un corto silencio.

—¿Está aquí? — preguntó al fin el Uchiha.

—Ajá — más silencio. Moría por ver sus expresiones fáciles, los hombres decían mucho entre ellos con lenguaje corporal, desde su escondite estaba perdiéndose de la mitad de la historia.

—Entonces ganaste — sentenció Sasuke. _¡¿Ganar qué?!_

—¡¿No te acostaste con Hinata?! — exclamó Naruto sorprendido _._ —Estaba bastante pasada en tragos cuando hablé con ella.

 _¿Naruto había hablado con Hinata en la fiesta?_

—Hn

—Oh por dios, Sasuke-teme, ¡estás enamorado!

—No molestes, dobe. —escuchó movimiento de sillas contra los mosaicos seguido por pisadas — Igual, ganaste. Yamanaka ya no está babeando por mi.

Sintió el estómago revolvérsele. _¿Babeando?_ Que tipo más estúpido, cómo le pudo haber gustado todo ese tiempo.

—Es obvio que a Hinata ya dejé de gustarle, teme. Empatamos.

—Eso no fue lo que apostamos. Te acostaste con Ino, yo no me acosté con Hinata. Ganaste.

Naruto rió sobre algo y oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero ella ya no prestaba atención. Jamás había sentido tanto malestar como él que sentía en ese momento. Era definitivamente la mujer más estúpida del planeta. Por supuesto que Naruto le había aguantado todos sus caprichos, debió haber sabido que ningún hombre soportaría toda esa locura de no ser por un motivo ulterior.

Sintió los ojos arderle, pero maldición, no iba a llorar. Casi podía oír la voz de Sakura diciéndole 'te lo dije', y a pesar de que se había equivocado en cual de los rubios saldría lastimado, la ojiverde tenía razón en algo: Ino se había metido a sí misma en ese lío.

Debió haber cortado las cosas con Naruto cuando pudo, en cambio lo dejó para cuando su corazón se volvió más vulnerable. _Eres una idiota, Ino._ Lo mínimo que le quedaba hacer para conservar su dignidad era irse. Ahora que Naruto había ganado su apuesta ya no necesitaría de ella, mejor terminarle antes de pasar por la humillación de que él le terminase a ella.

xoxo

No le dirigió una palabra cuando salió del cuarto con su bolsa en hombro. Se merecía una cachetada, no, una patada en la entrepierna, pero no se rebajaría a eso.

—¿Lista? — preguntó él desde el sofá. —Espera, voy a vestirme.

Pero ella lo ignoró, caminó directo a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Ino? — cuando ella siguió sin responder, Naruto se acercó —¿Estás bien?

Giró el pómulo de la puerta, mas él no la dejó abrirla.

—¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

—No — jaló la puerta hacia ella pero él volvió a empujarla —¡Déjame salir!

—No hasta que me digas que te pasa. No te entiendo, ttebayo. Treinta minutos atrás querías quedarte.

—Treinta minutos atrás no sabía que robarme de mi primera vez era parte de tu estúpida apuesta. — soltó con veneno. Aprovechó lo confundido que se veía para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, pero antes le dijo — Las paredes hablan.

Lo escuchó venir tras de ella, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando una viejita que acababa de salir de su apartamento lo reprimió por andar en bóxers por el pasillo público.

No fue hasta que salió a la calle, y entró en el primer taxi que vio que se permitió llorar.

* * *

 _ **Acabe mi semestre hoy, debería estar contenta y motivada para escribir pero alguien dejó un review muy hiriente en otra de mis historias, y uff dudé de cada palabra que escribí de este capítulo por eso.**_

 _ **Es ridículo que no me concentre en los buenos reviews que recibo en mayoría, y que un par me afecte así (¡y uno con mala ortografía, y poca sustancia!) pero así somos los humanos, le damos más peso a las criticas negativas!**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya interesado el capi. No sé sí alguien vio venir la última parte o sí están disque WTF Naruto?! Tendrán que esperar a ver el desenlace, el próximo capítulo será el final e incluirá un mini epílogo.**_

 _ **17/dec: Olvidé agradecer por las personas que dejaron review ichimaruu, Fairy Tail no kyubi, momo-aster, Tem, sxem-yui28, citlali uchiha, paosu, Eridth, esotero123, Eri, Juvia, Una chica del DS, Flor, ranma439, CONNIE23**_

 _ **¡hasta luego!**_


	7. Paso 1 y Epílogo

**8/enero/16: Edité el epílogo!** **Juvia (sí lees esto, sí te había incluido en los agradecimientos del capítulo anterior, los hacia por capítulo no overall!)**

 **Como Recuperar a Una Rubia**

 **Paso 1**

 _Maldición_ , había sido tan idiota. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de su apartamento, no había alcanzado a atrapar a Ino antes de que ella se fuera. Se reprimió mentalmente una vez más, ¿cómo había arruinado las cosas así?

Se tiró en el sofá desanimado. Tomó su celular que reposaba sobre la mesa. Sabía que no había esperanza de que Ino contestase pero lo intentaría. La foto de su primera cita con la rubia se iluminó en la pantalla táctil, y le estrujó el estómago. Pensar que la había perdido era insoportable. Pero él nunca se rendía, y no la iba a dejar ir por una tremenda estupidez como esa.

Iba a ir por ella.

xoxo

Había logrado escabullirse en el dormitorio gracias a una chica que sostuvo la puerta para él, y estaba dirigido al cuarto de Ino. Mas no contó con el puño de Sakura deteniéndolo de un solo gancho.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Uzumaki — gruñó la pelirrosa, y Naruto supo que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas. —Yo pelándome la cara por ti, ¡¿y vas y haces una _apuesta?!_

—Sakura-chan…

—¡Sakura-chan, nada! Te debería despellejar aquí mismo — un par de chicas que iban pasando dieron la vuelta, claramente asustadas del demonio rosa.

—No fue una apuesta — gimoteó cuando Sakura lo agarró por el frente de su camisa y lo hamaqueó. Sakura que lo conocía de años, lo soltó y le exigió una explicación.

—Bueno, verás, es una larga historia.

—¡Entonces acórtala! — dijo dándole un cocotazo.

—Ok, ok — aceptó sobándose la coronilla. —Me gusta Ino desde el semestre pasado, ella es una de las pocas personas que fue amable conmigo desde el principio además que tiene un cuerpo como para… —decidió obviar el detalle de lo que quería hacerle a Ino ante la fulminante mirada jade.

—Pero ella estaba caída con Sasuke. Lo mismo le pasaba a Sasuke con Hinata. Y un día estábamos hablando de lo cabreante que era eso, y entonces surgió ese plan. Nunca fue una apuesta, no ganábamos nada de ello. Sólo queríamos que ellas nos correspondieran. Y decidimos ver quien era capaz de conquistar a la otra antes, y de verdad… por eso las intervenciones, para asegurarnos de que todavía no estaban enganchadas con el otro.

—O sea que armaron todo este embrollo por orgullo masculino.

—Sí, ¡no!... bueno sí — se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sakura siempre los hacía sentir como sí sus ideas fueran idiotas.

—Son unos idiotas — _ven._ Naruto suspiró, al final sí tenía razón.

—Pero la quiero de vuelta — aseguró con determinación — Voy camino a disculparme.

—No quiere hablar contigo — lo detuvo nuevamente, desinflando su espíritu. —Vuelve mañana, tendrás mejor chance.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa, y Naruto la abrazó. Ella conocía mejor de asuntos de chicas, y sí decía que Ino necesitaba tiempo la escucharía.

xoxo

Esperó por _dos_ horas debajo de la lluvia a que alguien abriese la puerta del dormitorio. ¿Cómo es posible que en dos horas nadie entre o salga de un lugar? Hace rato el torrencial había calado sus huesos, y ya estaba desensibilizado al frío.

Estaba apunto de marcharse cuando una chica pasó corriendo por su lado, directo a la puerta. ¡Gracias Kami por los milagros!

Técnicamente no se debería dejar entrar a no residentes en el dormitorio, pero la chica se compadeció de su estado y le sostuvo la puerta. Naruto fue recibido por el calor del pasillo, y sacudió su cabello para deshacerse de una parte del agua inútilmente.

Ahora, ¡a por Ino! Tocó la puerta de su habitación una, dos, tres… a la sexta vez escuchó el cerrojo deshacerse.

—Sí no te vas, voy a llamar a la poli del campus — amenazó la otra rubia, Naruto solo pudo ver la mitad de su rostro ya que no había abierto la puerta por completo.

—Ino, por favor, quiero disculparme — pidió cuando ella no le tiró la puerta en la cara.

—No quiero tus disculpas, se acabó — ahora sí la iba a cerrar, pero Naruto metió el pie para impedírselo.

xoxo

—Eres tan hipócrita — Ino lo miró furibunda. ¿ _Así_ pretendía disculparse? Por supuesto que ese insensato no tendría ni la menor idea de cómo recuperarla. Pero su acusación había logrado captar su atención y lo dejó entrar. Estaba empapado, una parte de ella sintió compasión por él pero luego recordó el por qué él había estado parado en medio de la lluvia esperándola.

—¿Qué cosas dices? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Que me castigas sin dejarme explicar, cuando lo que tú hiciste es peor, 'ttebayo! — Naruto eligió ese preciso momento para sacarse la chaqueta y camisa mojadas, e Ino sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente… tan solo el día anterior ella había sido quien lo desvestía. Prácticamente podía sentir la dureza de su abdomen bajo la punta de sus dedos… ah, por Kami, necesitaba concentrarse en el argumento.

—Lo único que hice fue entregarme a ti como una tonta — Naruto avanzó hacia ella, acorralándola contra el escritorio.

—No te hagas Ino, todo este tiempo has estado tratando de deshacerte de mí — su tono de voz fue bajo y feral, pero sus ojos fueron lo que la hicieron palidecer. Lo había lastimado.

—¿Cómo…cómo te enteraste? — tartamudeó porque no podía entender porque Naruto sabría sobre ello.

—Los hombres hablan, Ino — debió haberlo sabido, seguro muchos se quejarían de lo perra que había sido en sus citas y habrían llegado juntos a esa conclusión… no le sorprendería que Naruto no fuese el único en saber, seguro era conocimiento popular en el campus.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo me hiciste sentir cita tras cita? No importaba que hiciese, tú siempre buscabas la manera más descabellada para ahuyentarme, ¿tan despreciable me considerabas? — sus palabras la llenaron de culpa.

—Naruto, yo no… — buscó sus manos con las suyas para sostenerlas, pero él las apartó.

—¿O es que no me comparo a _tu Saskue-kun_? — el nombre había sido dicho con sorna, pero ella podía ver los celos e inseguridad detrás.

—¿Cómo sabes? — al parecer Naruto estaba enterado de mucho y ella lo ignoraba.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, _él_ lo sabe — recordó la conversación que había escuchado por el ventilador del baño.

—Por eso fue que apostaron —concluyó. Se recostó contra el escritorio, no sabiendo como sentirse. Indignada, utilizada, avergonzada…

—Sí — él pareció haber notado su decepción y suavizó su tono. —Pero, Ino, no es como crees, jamás hubiera hecho algo así de no ser porque me gustabas.

Naruto pasó a explicarle como había surgido el plan, que de verdad no había sido una apuesta en el sentido de la palabra, que se había quedado a su lado por voluntad propia no para probarle algo a Sasuke.

Ino escuchó con paciencia (algo nuevo para ella), y encontró razón en lo que decía. Todavía no creía que había sido una idea muy brillante, pero tampoco ella había estado en todas sus luces cuando empezaron su relación.

—No hice esas cosas para deshacerme de ti — confesó, ganándose una mirada azul igualmente confusa que esperanzada. —Bueno, sí al principio, pero luego…Quería asegurarme de que eras el indicado.

Cuando esas palabra salieron de su boca supo que era la más cursi que había dicho en toda su vida, pero pareció contentar a Naruto que la cargó y la sentó sobre el escritorio.

—¿Entonces soy tu alma gemela, tu otra mitad, el único hombre que has amado y que vas a amar? — Ino viró los ojos, desde ya sabía que Naruto jamás le iba a dejar pasar esa.

—Claro, tonto, sino no me hubiera acostado contigo — quizás y sí eran almas gemelas, porque el mismo pensamiento pasó por sus mentes después de que ella dijese eso. Sus bocas se encontraron a mitad de camino, ansiosas, hambrientas… el deseo los consumía por dentro, ya llevaban más de veinticuatro horas sin tocarse y para una nueva pareja eso equivale a alrededor de cien años.

xoxo

Sakura bajó al primer piso, iba a chequear que Ino estuviese bien. No le había contestado su último mensaje de texto, y le preocupaba que estuviese al borde de hacer una locura… como comerse una pizza grande por sí sola.

La habitación de la Yamanaka era la catorce, pero desde la número diez Sakura comenzó a oír los _gritos_. A medida que se acercaba estos se intensificaban junto con el constante y seco sonido de algo chocando contra la pared.

—Sí, Naruto, más fuerte , ahhh, sí— escuchó gemir a la rubia (un sonido que quedó grabado en su cabeza por años, por desgracia).

—Mierda, Ino, tu coño… — ¡ok! Sakura no necesitaba oír lo que su mejor amigo pensaba sobre los genitales de su otra mejor amiga. Se cubrió los oídos con sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

Al menos quedaba tranquila de saber que Ino estaba bien, _más_ que bien. _Sexo de reconciliación,_ sí el volumen era indicativo entonces lo _s_ rubios estaban disfrutándolo al máximo. Quizás ella debería buscarse un novio, pelear con él, y luego intentarlo… Kami sabía que necesitaba sacarse el estrés de los exámenes de encima.

Seguiría el consejo de Ino y le diría que sí al próximo chico que la invitase a salir.

Y así acabó en una relación con Rock Lee.

 **Epílogo**

—Buenas noches princesa — a pesar de que lo había escuchado mil veces, Ino se derretía cada vez que lo escuchaba. Al final, Naruto acabó siendo un pelín rubio similar a su padre. Pero jamás lo admitiría a Shikaku o Choza.

—¡Buenas noches, papi! — exclamó su pequeña Minako besando la mejilla de su padre. —¡Buenas noches, mami!

Ino la abrazó y la arropó con su cobertor naranja. Sí, _naranja_. Su hija había heredado el mal gusto de Naruto, pero ya tendría tiempo para corregirla. Por suerte también había heredado otros rasgos, Minako era igual de amorosa que su papi. La niña colocó su manita sobre su vientre y dijo —¡Buenas noches, hermanito!

Estaban por apagar las luces cuando su pequeña de cuatro años les hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué a Itachi no le agrado? ¡Nunca me habla! Yo pensé que éramos amigos.

Ino sonrió, su hija era señorita popularidad y justo como ella no podía soportar que alguien no le reciprocara.

—Estoy segura que le agradas, cielo, pero recuerda que él es tímido como su madre — Hinata nunca se enteró de la 'apuesta' de Sasuke y Naruto. Cosa que estuvo bien, ya que la heredera Hyuga se había enamorado del Uchiha. La pareja se casó un año después que Naruto y ella, varios años después de terminar la universidad.

—O un antisocial como su padre — su esposo se ganó un codazo en las costillas, a pesar de que Ino no había perdonado al Uchiha desde que se reveló su plan con Naruto, ella no quería que su hija tuviese una mala impresión del padre del niño que ella consideraba su mejor amigo. Por suerte Minako ya había quedado dormida y no escuchó la última parte.

Naruto y ella la besaron antes de apagar las luces y salir del cuarto. Todas las noches tenían la misma rutina. _Literalmente_ , era igual. Ya que su hija adoraba escuchar la historia de cómo sus padres se habían enamorado y la pedía como cuento de buenos noches _todas_ las benditas noches.

Ellos complacían su petición (con un par de alteraciones al relato, por supuesto), porque era lo único que lograba calmar a su hiperactiva hijita. A veces la niña los agobiaba, pero era su culpa. ¿Cómo esperaban que fuesen sus hijos conociendo la personalidad de ambos? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué habían considerado un segundo? Un mini Naruto iba a ser un terremoto, pero uno muy lindo.

—Es curioso que Mina no se parece a esos bebés que me enseñaste — comentó él divertidamente y a Ino le tardó un momento captar su significado. Se refería a las fotos de los bebés hipotéticos que la había dado la aplicación en su teléfono tantos años atrás.

Todo el mundo se llevó una sorpresa el día que Minako nació. Habían estado seguros de que la bebé sería rubia, pero su hija resultó ser pelirroja. Naruto lloró cuando la sostuvo por primera vez porque le recordaba mucho a Kushina.

—¡¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso, tonto?! —Naruto hizo para besarla burlonamente, pegando los labios exageradamente pero ella lo apartó.

—Me acuerdo de todos tus trucos, mujercita — se ganó un cocotazo por hacer uso del apodo.

—Tienes que admitir que fueron buenos, podría escribir un libro con mis tácticas.

—No funcionaron conmigo —dijo él abrazándose de ella.

—Y me alegro de ello —cedió, besándolo. —¡Éste será rubio!

Sus manos se posaron sobre las de su esposo que reposaban en su vientre.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Tiene que serlo o demandaré a los creadores de esa aplicación!

Naruto la pegó más contra él, cada día se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado. De verdad que había valido la pena soportarle sus locuras (todavía lo hacía), Ino era el amor de su vida.

—Naruto, dame un masaje de pies.

Miró los hinchados pies de su embarazada esposa. _Vale la pena,_ se repitió.

* * *

 _ **Ahhh he terminado! No puedo creerlo. Me ha divertido tanto este fic que es triste finalizarlo, pero a la vez me siento bien por haber cumplido.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, han dejado sus reviews, dado fav… en fin son los lectores más geniales que pudiese pedir.**_

 _ **Especialmente quiero mandarles todo mi agradecimiento y cariño por sus palabras de aliento, de verás que me hicieron caer en cuenta que no hay que prestar atención a la gente así… ¡son lo máximo, gracias!**_

 _ **Un beso para: Desluvyakeane, momo-aster, CONNIE23, Tem, Helene Mcfly, Ellie, paosu, Fairy Tail no kyubi, Zumekqi, ichimaruuu, Kunieda Hatake, Guest, Eri, belsazar, Guest. ¡gracias por los reviews!**_

 _ **¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo!**_

 _ **Chao,**_

 _ **Alessandra**_

 _ **PD: Comencé otra comedia romántica NaruIno, sí les interesa denle una oportunidad! Ino es una sirena y Naruto tiene que enseñarle sobre el mundo humano ;)**_


End file.
